Boyfriend Scenarios - Persona 3, 4, and 5
by AceFenrir
Summary: Drabbles or snippets of what they would do with their significant other from the day they first meet to the day they married. Of course the little in between too.
1. First Meeting

**Fair warning; I try to get them to be close into character as much as I can. I am not perfect so I do hope you enjoy this series.**

 **I do not own the Persona Series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

When Minato/Makoto/Sakuya where to meet his significant other, just one glance and he will be polite. Smile a little just to show he is harmless despite his stoic expression or he shows some sort of apathy type personality. Small talk. He really isn't much of a talker. He will say things here and there but never a full blown conversation. Unless, he is comfortable enough especially if he is with his friends. He can make the other feel a bit awkward since he can say things bluntly or not at all to make the other keep guessing.

Junpei

Junpei laying his eyes on the person he thinks will be with him forever, there is one word to describe when the significant other first meet him; the happy pill. He can be a bit goofy and say things that makes no sense but he is a very kind person at heart. No joke he will be the type to be happy to meet them at first glance. Flirting more than likely and if it doesn't work he will just be himself.

Akihiko

If Akihiko where to meet his supposed significant other, pretty much be ignored. He will think they are like all the other girls that fangirls over him and will not bat an eye. But if he does notices that they aren't fangirling over him like Mitsuru, Yukari and Fuuka then he will talk to them about what he thinks is relevant to help him train or maybe decently know you. Or more of to be acquaintances.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro also won't bat an eye at the first meeting. Though if certain situation were to come up he might say a few things like: if they were to bump into him by accident, he will tell them to "watch it", if they hurt themselves he might just ask a simple "you okay" before brushing them off if they say they are fine. He is just a hard person to talk to or at least get him to talk but when something is annoying him he will speak up what is on his mind.

Ken

This being in the future, Ken would be reserved. He will be polite to talk to them and maybe know simple little things to ease the awkward situation. He can be a bit self conscious and try to live up to a certain expectations if he thinks the person he is talking to didn't seem to like his reserved attitude or politeness. He is the type to also prove them wrong if the supposed significant other says otherwise.

Ryoji

If he spots them… well… better be prepared because he will no doubt be a lively person. He will compliment them to no end and flirt with them till he scores a date. No questions asks. He can be a bit persistent to garner their attention. One wouldn't be surprised if he starts following them like a lost puppy.

Souji/Yu

Souji/Yu at a first meeting would be questionable. He will introduce himself politely as always, which makes one think to be very mature for his age, although he can be a bit quirky if comfortable enough. He will say basic things to the other and try to get to know the basics of his supposed significant other. Other than that everything else is closed off.

Yosuke

He will be a bit of a goofball. He will probably try to flirt with them but fail quite miserably. But once that awkward phase of flirting he will try to be himself or as much of himself as he can. He is cool relax person once he is settled in but can possibly say something that may or may not offend the other.

Kanji

Awkward little puppy. He will start stuttering in place and don't know how to form a proper sentence. He will scratch his head even if he tried to look cool and strong. He will probably mutter under his breath about how he has the balls to talk to them but wonders why it was failing him now of all times. So, trying to spare him would relieve his embarrassment.

Teddie

Flirt! That's it. Teddie at first glance will flirt with their supposed significant other. He may be shot down the first time but will get back on his feet and try another way to get their attention. Annoying as his flirting goes he is just a ball of sunshine trying to get the attention of who he thought he would be with. The "bear-ific" match or at least along those lines. You know Teddie loves his bear puns since he is a bear in the TV world.

Akira/Joker

He will be sweet and polite with them but he may add a bit of sense of humor. Adding little jokes here and there to show he really isn't a bad guy even though people pegged him to be one scary criminal. He knew those where just over exaggerated rumors and try to explain the other if they are afraid of him when he approaches them. Though there is a possibility he might be a bit sarcastic if he eases in enough.

Ryuji

He is not into too much flirting but there will be a little bit in there. Other than that he is just awkward also. When he meets the person he may try to show off as a cool, troublemaking guy he is even though his name was already tarnished in school. He plays it off if they were mentioned but it does open up old wound and gets mad as it shows. Half the time he probably doesn't know what he is saying to the other as it just flows randomly, whichever comes to mind first. He will probably try to leave if things didn't turn out well. If it did he will stick around.

Yusuke

This guy is very eccentric. He will just come up to them and ask if they could do modeling for him with his art. That is if he feels some kind of passionate aura around them. If he doesn't feel any passion he will just be polite and see them as an acquaintance. He won't indulge to anything more with a few passing words, but if the other has an interest in art, he could ask some ideas or inspirations to give his best effort to exceed and improve his abilities.

Goro

This guy… very polite and sweet with a bit of humor. He has a lot of things going on his head and tends to ramble on when he finds something of interest. As amusing as it is, he can catch himself and apologizes profusely. Although, since he is a popular guy in the media as the ace detective, do expect fangirls and fanboys that may have find him and yell out his name. He will be swarmed and possible jealous glances from them that the person he finds interest in has his attention. Once the swarm is gone as he politely tells them that he is busy and needs to leave, he would apologize to the person who was ignored and hoped that they meet again before leaving.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter all.**


	2. Multiple Meet Ups

**Here is where the guys on what they would do if they were to see their supposed significant other multiple times.**

 **I must also apologize if some seemed off. But I do hope that you will still enjoy it.**

 **I do not own the Persona Series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Still not a conversationalist. But when he knows when the other had a bad day he will try to treat them somewhere that will make them happy. It's the thought that counts is what he would think. He is having a great day even if he doesn't express it much during the multiple meet ups. He could find some comfort in the presence of someone who isn't hounding on him to lead the team or maybe hearing other people complain to him about their life. It's a good change of pace to have a relaxing day with the other.

Junpei

Have a fun day. Junpei will take them anywhere that will be fun. The arcade, the mall, the park, a nice ramen shop, anywhere that beats staying inside. He will enjoy those times spent together and will do it again some other time. Too him it also beats having to study also. He hates to study. But of course if the other were to force him to he might have to to avoid the wrath of Mitsuru.

Akihiko

There are rare occurrences that he will go out to places but he would be glad if one can help him train and see what he needs to improve. It would be great if he has a training partner. Even though the other has to make sure that he has proper rest. He is a workaholic when it comes to training.

Shinjiro

Him too. He will have a rare occurrences that will see him out. He will brush by them. Not much could be really said. He isn't much of a talker but he will give them a nod of acknowledgement if one where to meet him multiple times, especially by accident.

Ken

He bounces back and forth of wanting to be out somewhere and spending time with the other. Most of the time is either the park to walk Koromaru, some video games if he feels like it, study sessions, eating out, and movie nights. Very general things. Of course he has priorities with some of student council stuff and possibly other after school activities. But he does enjoy the presence of others and will not mind spending time out of the whole school work and any other Shadow related work if he does get dragged into one.

Ryoji

Everywhere is this guy. Anywhere and everywhere. He is the type to take one to fancy places, beaches, amusement park, really just anywhere where the other will be exhausted. He is the type to drag the other if they are lagging behind, but one way or another it can be a fun day or a long day depending how overbearingly excited Ryoji is.

Souji/Yu

Being in Inaba is like a cage. Of course Okinawa is there to do some high end shopping but there are times the days are spent in the park, fishing in the Samegawa River, going to Junes, just a very relaxing day really since Inaba is such a small town and not a full blown hustle and bustle city like Tokyo. Just relax, it's like time is slow during those days.

Yosuke

Being in Inaba majority of his time is spent almost like Souji/Yu. Going to Okinawa, spending time in Junes and possible annoyance from Teddie as he does room with him and works with him in Junes as the Mascot. Then again he might end up dragging the supposed significant other into helping the Junes store.

Kanji

Kanji is also back and forth between spending time with the other. Majority of the time it's just hanging around Rise's grandma's shop, Junes, and the textile shop. But during those times he might - hint might - show you his ability to knit and sew stuff as he does it for Nanako multiple times. If the significant other has siblings he might give a present of handmade doll to their younger siblings as a christmas or birthday present.

Teddie

Teddie knows no bounds. Teddie being the excited person he is he will spend time anywhere that he believes will make both of them happy. Of course there will be the occasional annoy the heck out of Yosuke and the rest of the Investigation Team unless the others doesn't get to him first and use his bear outfit as a pelt. Other than that they will see Teddie very often despite living with Yosuke and working in Junes as the mascot.

Akira/Joker

Being the Phantom Thief he is, he will know some ins and out of places in Shibuya. One can find him either in the arcade, Big Bang Burger, Inokashira Park, Dome Town, Harajuku, Shinjuku, you name it. He can take the other anywhere they feel like going or whichever places he recommends for certain aspects. So let's hope one has enough money to travel distances taking the train between these places and the shopping/riding/eating itself.

Ryuji

He is mostly into arcade games and eating out so let's hope on has a big appetite or into gaming too as one could say he is a bit competitive. Of course there will be the occasional movie type nights where he just wants to relax. Of course if one has a suggestion he is willing to go with it, to a certain extent. He is down for anything. A good run would also be his other ideal thing to do so he can be up to at least close to par when he was running before. That is if his leg doesn't bother him during those runs which he does get pissed off about but tries to brush it off that he knows it will get better in time.

Yusuke

With Yusuke's spending problem, it's hard for him to spend very much but with multiple meet ups it more of into drawing his surroundings or people that shows certain emotions that flow. There is a possibility that he might draw the supposed significant other where they look best with the scenery. Their might be a few eatouts if Yusuke could afford it and if not the other must be prepared to at least pay for him to. Also with Yusuke being that of high class personality, the other better bring him somewhere that peaks his interest for his aesthetic art.

Goro

Goro is the type to bring one somewhere fancy as he is raised to try to peak the other's interest. One wouldn't be surprised if he is loaded too to spend so much in a fancy restaurant or anywhere that is over priced. Though there are times that he do likes a place that has a unique down-to-Earth feeling too just to get away from fans, media and his work as a detective like Le Blanc. There will be more ramblings of course on his part during the meet ups. As always if both are spending time in a public place, fans will be waiting to ruin the day and the next meet up will be in hopes without the fans coming in despite how polite Goro tries to leave or have them leave. But even if those happens, he is enjoying those times spent.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter which is realizing their feelings.**


	3. When They Realize Their Feelings

**You guys are getting all these treats for the last few days. My gosh. Oh well, I will spoil you guys since I consider this last few days Halloween days, as your candy you get this, so here you guys go. This is when the guys realize their feelings and what they would do or how they react.**

 **I must also apologize if some seemed off, but I do hope that you will still enjoy it.**

 **I do not own the Persona Series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Silent realization. At first he would just deny the feelings that was created as other may poke fun at him for it, seeing it is semi-noticeable. He would still have a straight face even if they do. Even his own friends will question themselves if it is true or not. When he does realize his feelings he will look back to why and maybe how. The first would be is that notices it by smiling a bit more whenever the other smiles. He maybe do tiny subtle touches that will make electricity fly as he may be unconscious of it but he just felt warm. Just being near them comforts him. Even being with his friends can make no difference to it. When that happens he has a more softer blue eyes as the fluffy blue sky than his ice cold blue ones when he thinks of the other. Though there is still fear about how the other feels so he keeps it all locked up to himself.

Junpei

Junpei, Junpei, Junpei. Dense. Dense is the word to describe it before he realizes his feelings. He goes about it as some kind of joke but as it continues on he might actually start to think a little bit about it, despite how complicated he might make it out to be. He felt more alive being with the supposed significant other, his playful gestures would wished to be more, he wished that he can spend more time out with them despite his nightly works as a Persona user and school, and also it beats him having to see his father all the time. Being in their presence comforts him as he knows that they were the best thing in his life that happened. Even more than being a Persona user. By then he starts to get serious about his actually love life. Of course he will keep it shut about it. There will be the occasion of being teased by Yukari, maybe Minato/Makoto/Sakuya, and Ryoji. Fuuka might play along other than that just the normal trio will poke at him.

Akihiko

Akihiko would also be the dense type. His hardheaded personality or his head is really stuck in the clouds to get stronger by training. Though during those times if the significant other meets up with him during his training sessions and brings him food to be properly nourished (lord knows he normally eats ramen and meat as his only staple of food in the dorms) he would be happy. Being honest he would see the significant other as a sibling that wants to take care of his older brother. He did lost his little sister so he would see it as a replacement sibling. But once he starts to spend more time during those training sessions he will start to realize that maybe having a sibling love isn't the right idea. He felt the loneliness of not being loved very often so it would come to a shock to him at first to think about more than just sibling love. He would struggle to understand the love-love he has for them but will slowly accept it even though he is afraid to lose them.

Shinjiro

He is the type to realize it at some point. Maybe much more faster than Junpei and Akihiko. During those accidental meetups or if the other asked to meet up with him he will agree to an extent or help them. After that he would still brush them off. But during those times he is actually a softy. He tries to take care of the other as much as he can. It's just compensation for murdering someone by accident. But he then realizes that no matter how much he tries to keep them away from him he just can't let them go despite him knowing he is going to die at some point in the future because of the medications he is taking. He didn't want for them to worry about him so he would keep his feelings locked up and never to resurface.

Ken

Considering he had a very mature mindset at such a young age and notice when love is in front of another but he is also the type to have bit of a slower uptake if it was him in general. But when he does he just gets all red in the face. It would embarasse him and maybe avoid the other to sort out his own feelings. That will be for a while too until he would come to terms with it and try his best not to get all red face when he spends his time with his supposed significant other.

Ryoji

Ryoji would more than likely look back into his time spent with the other as he tries to put pieces together on his own feelings. Why he gets all giddy and happy when he gets to spend time with them. Why he struggles to keep his eyes off of them. Anything goes in his head as he then would realize he loves them. He might not out right say it to their face but it would be more of an epiphany that he would just shoot up like a rocket before maybe panicking a bit. But when he slowly accepts that he is in love with said person he would feel all bubbly inside. He would have a mindset that said that no matter what happens he will be there for them.

Souji/Yu

Souji/Yu would be the type who is afraid of his own feelings. The first thing would be his denial as he would spend time and why he always felt more comfortable with them. He feels that being with them is what makes him happy. But at the same time he is afraid because of his fear of abandonment. He is afraid that his love would reject him and leave him so he so much as try to keep it as friends or push away his feelings until they disappear forever. He may even start avoiding the other but when he knows his feelings won't disappear and they just keep resurfacing he will then finally accept it but still hides it afraid of the rejection no matter how much it hurts.

Yosuke

Dense. He can pinpoint it out when another person likes someone else but his own feelings would slowly come up. When that happens he would definitely try to deny his feelings and pass it off as a sibling love or just a joke but when it is real he will firmly accept his feelings. But at the same time is afraid because his first love with Saki ended in tragedy since she died and his feelings will never be recuperated since then. He would definitely be afraid if the same thing were to happen again especially since the significant other doesn't know about the TV World and if they were supposedly tossed into it, there is a possibility they could die in there and Yosuke would blame himself if that were to happen. So any feelings he has will either be put into the backburner.

Kanji

Dense at first but when it is pointed out towards him he freaks out. That's all. He would freak out when he realizes his love for the other after being questioned by his friends who would legitimately hound him for answers. His feelings would be a jumbled mess that he too will get embarrassed about it. He gets red and may never look at the person the same way he did before. It would be much more harder since he knows it will be really noticeable that he tries to avoid them since Inaba is a small town one could catch him almost at any moment. So he tries to man up and try to act all tough and normal, but his tense body says otherwise. He would hide his feelings by also being slightly obnoxious. Not annoying obnoxious just being loud and react to every little thing obnoxious.

Teddie

Oh boy, he would be overjoyed about his feelings. When he realizes it, it would be during those time spent in Junes as he works his shift. When the other is spending time looking for items needed he would try to entertain them with his moves in the Mascot. Once he finally makes them laugh and smile, he feels all giddy inside that he was the one that make them happy. Of course he questions why he puts so much effort in making them happy in the first place and ask Yosuke, or Souji/Yu about it. When it was pointed out to him and he connects those dots he will totally be like those love sick puppies. So there is possibility he might jump the gun and ask them out again that is until Yosuke and Souji/Yu have to stop him and tell him to make sure that they confess at the right time. So Teddie can only hide it and figure out when the right time to confess is.

Akira/Joker

Akira/Joker would have mixed response. One would be his calm self or his shock self. His calm self would be questioning what type of connections he has with the person. Why he acts a certain way around them more than the other girls he spent time with. His protective manner when another tries to harass them. He may play it off as just "a friend watching out for another friend" until he really gets into his feelings that he figures out he does love them. Of course Morgana having to give hints a little bit here and there to finally have him accept his hidden feelings as Morgana is the only one he could talk to when they are alone in the cafe. His shocked response is when Morgana would straight out point it out to him that he has feelings for the other. Him or Ryuji. Akira/Joker would deny at first and also play it off as if it is nothing. But of course his tense body would be lying to him anyways as Ryuji and Morgana would still hound him for it. Until he finally cracks and understood his feelings after being away from the two for the time being to get his feelings straight but is shocked that he didn't notice it sooner.

Ryuji

Dense. Super dense unless it is pointed out. He still has this protective manner or good hearted nature when the other is around. He acts totally normal but his feelings are so deep within himself that it struggles to come out. But when he starts to feel something else (even if it is small) but doesn't know why he would ask Akira/Joker about until it was slapped into his face. That or Akira/Joker would give small hints about it until Ryuji actually uses his brain to notice he had feelings for the other. He would curse at Akira/Joker for playing with him but when Akira/Joker is serious he is serious. Ryuji of course will deny it and try to play it off but can act a bit embarrassed about it. But Ryuji will slowly accept his feelings but hides it as he didn't want to come out as a creep to the other.

Yusuke

Slightly perceptive. Yusuke has the eyes of an artist and when he sees passion and love he will notice it a mile away that could be used as a stepping stone to some of his artwork. As he uses the other for his muse in his artwork that is when he starts to questions why he likes drawing his supposed significant other. When he realize the beauty within them it slowly made sense that his love is prominent. He wishes to cherish each of those moments from his art work and wishes to draw more of his love into his art and hopefully the art he has will be given to his love as a present. So for now his feelings will be hidden until then.

Goro

As perceptive as he is in solving cases his feelings are different. When he tries to figure out why he spends more time with his supposed significant other, he questions why he felt comfort, why he is happy with them, why all the hatred he has towards the world has change. At the same time he did realize that he lacks the love and support a family or with a lover would have. He curses himself also when he realizes that the feelings he has is actual love but at the same time he is self conscious that, what if he shows his true self and the other abandons him for it. They haven't so far as they talk to him normally as any other supposed high school student and not as a detective. He can tell that the person is accepting but still is afraid. So the only thing he can really do is put on his mask of a "friendly ace detective" that he is friends with them (nothing more) and hopes that his feelings die out.

* * *

 **Wow these are a bit harder. I try to gauge what type of reactions they would have and what they would do but sheesh this was mind numbing. Anyways aside from that I still hope you enjoy and I will see you till the next chapter of their confession.**


	4. Confession

**Get ready for the confession chapter. Oh gosh this was hard to come up with because of so many scenarios and I had to choose which fits their personality. Aside from that I do hope you enjoy.**

 **Again I apologize for any that seems off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya on confessing would go something like this; he wouldn't really come up to them and say it he would actually show them. And what better way to do it is by having a small gift. A teddy bear with a heart. The heart would also would say "I love you." He bought it when he was just strolling around Paulownia Mall and the Iwatodai Strip Mall and thought a confession present would be good as he is always quiet. He hopes it will be enough to convey his feelings. If not he will say it out loud. He stands there quietly waiting for an answer.

Junpei

His confession would be more on the playful side with a little seriousness. The playful side would be the truth or dare kind of thing where he is dared or maybe spoken the truth about who he likes/loves or have any crushes. And once it is his turn he will answer the truth of who he likes and really say that he loves them. That or if they are playing video games and Junpei will use some kind of cheeky trick to confess like kissing them on the cheek to distract them and then be serious about the confession.

Akihiko

An outright confession. An awkward outright confession. It's supposed to be a normal training session but his can't keeps his mind focus. He get frustrated and when gets question he tries to explain it but it just become a humongous mess of words that don't make sense or he says something wrong and it didn't sit well with the other. Then he starts to get flustered about what he said and rephrased it. He rambles a little until the confession. Once he finally gets it out he gets all red in the face and looks away feeling awkward. Then he just waits for his response.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro's confession is non verbal. The way he does it is that since he can't really say how he feels that easily he just gives a gift. Not really a gift but a small gesture like cooking something for the other. Not full blown, something simple like an omelette early in the morning. Not everyone knows that he enjoys cooking so that kind of gesture along with a small ketchup message saying "I love you" would definitely be a treat. Of course the awaiting response will make him nervous.

Ken

He seems to be into the traditional confession. When he truly felt that the time is right it would be under the cherry blossom tree and as always be red in the face and finally confess. That is when he can only hold with bated breath for his feelings to be returned.

Ryoji

Ryoji, would also be the cliche ferris wheel confession. He would like to have a fun day with the other and the ferris wheel is a good place he would like to confess. Idea from Junpei really but he took it to heart and went with it in hopes it will go well. Once they are at the top and let the other enjoy the high scenery he will confess with the city lights as his shining confidence and waits for the other's answer.

Souji/Yu

I feel he would be traditional also. I guess a nice walk near the Samegawa River and when the sunsets after sitting on the edges of the river, that is when he will confess. Though he will wait a little, letting them bask in silence first to set the mood before the confession.

Yosuke

Yosuke would be one of those odd timing confession. His confession would involve a casual talk as he works in Junes. Things flow here and there until a love song blast through the speakers of Junes. He of course turn a little red as he look towards his soon-to-be-lover. He gets a bit tongue tied as he tries to tell them before the song ends as it oddly describes him at the very moment. As he literally yells out his feelings really quickly making the other ask them to repeat it is when he finally properly confess. At the moment he hopes for the feelings to be returned the other half he felt it was planned by his dad, Teddie, or Souji/Yu but will get on their cases later.

Kanji

Poor guy don't know how to confess properly. He will give one of his handmade dolls and start stuttering about random things and have a jumbled confession mixed within it. When the other is confused he calms down a little and finally outright say his confession looking red faced and embarrassed. Head scratch and ask what they think and that is when he waits for the feelings to be mutual.

Teddie

Teddie being his outgoing personality he will confess at the most oddest times. Especially if he spends the day with Hanako, Souji and the rest of the IT and she would ask some very innocent question like what love feels like and Teddie would confess then and there of his love to his supposed significant other. Of course when he realizes that he confessed he would freak out a bit and maybe scream his head out saying "what do I do", "now I am gonna be rejected for sure" and other related phrases until the others calm him down and tell him to listen to what the other has to say.

Akira/Joker

He is the type to confess whether to be playful or in a serious situation. If he is spending time with his friends with the significant other and is being teased by his friends he would slip in say that he shouldn't be messing with his girlfriend. Of course when the others hear it they question if it is true and say that he does love them but he will tell the truth how they are not together and hopes to be. If a serious situation arises like the said significant other is being harassed then he will protect them from the assailant and if the other said they had it under control he would out right he rather be the one to stick in to protect them because he loves them. During those two times he will wait for the feelings to be returned.

Ryuji

Hahaha. This boy will confess at the worst times. Especially if the two are arguing over either something stupid or serious. Ryuji's mouth goes miles a minute and doesn't think about what he says. But when he confesses legitimately outright he would hear that the other stopped yelling wide eyed at the outburst confession. When he also realized on what he said he too will be bug eyed and stutter about ignoring what he said and maybe try to take it back but confirms he does love them.

Yusuke

Yusuke will also be the type to be very traditional when confessing. Though his confession will probably involve some of his art. He will show them one of the scenery pictures on which they like. When they picked they will go there the next day as Yusuke will say it is a surprise. When they both get there he would compliment the beauty of the area that was chosen by his supposed significant other and then compare its beauty to them as he slips into his confession.

Goro

Goro would be very traditional with a little flare. I would say a nice simple dinner to a diner more than likely. As the other is being seated he will talk to the chef personally to create something for the person he is dining with. Something that shows his love through some sort of dessert. He also asked the manager to make sure that no fans of his will disturb his dinner. As the chef and manager agreed dinner ensues with the two. As they enjoy dinner and small talk the dessert is brought out. The dessert made is a small cake in which would be the significant other's favorite with tiny spark stick with it glowing saying "I love you". Goro would sheepishly smile and wish to know if they feel the same way.

* * *

 **Now that is over the next couple chapters are a two route kind of thing. One that the feelings are returned but the other is being rejected. So see you guys soon.**


	5. Feelings Returned

**Yay! This is when their feelings are returned. Of course this is their reaction and what they might do.**

 **Again I apologize for any that seems off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Expect a smile. A smile that will make one squeal like a pig. He has a cheery grateful smile that makes one want to hug this little bean. Minato/Makoto/Sakuya will walk up and hug the living day lights out of them. He buries his head in the crook of their neck and whisper that he won't ever let them go and keep them safe no matter what. They make him the happiest man on earth even if he doesn't show it very often.

Junpei

Cheerful fellow. He would legitimately jump in the air, fit pump screaming that he finally has his lover in his arm. He will also contact Minato/Makoto/Sakuya, Yukari, Aigis, heck maybe just all of the SEES team that he has a lover. He will probably be bragging about the whole week until someone tells him to calm down and shut up.

Akihiko

Embarrassed, but is happy. He will smile shyly, with red face. Though the problem will be him showing affection. He's happy they accepted his feelings and in return loved them back but then he would scratch his head in wonder on how the heck he shows it. He would cough in awkwardness and give them a very shy hug.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro of course would be happy. He would smile at the other, a faint blush, and pat their head in affection. That is it. He won't show his affection very often but he will when no one else is around.

Ken

Nervous little bean. Of course he will be elated and say that he is grateful. He would be more into holding the other's hand and possibly holding it up to their face and snuggle into it. He promises that he will be there when they need him and to never disappoint them.

Ryoji

Like Junpei he would be very elated but a bit more calm than Junpei. He would totally hug them to death and say that he will make them happy no matter what. I think he would also like to tell the rest of SEES about his lover. Of course Aigis would be a bit worried since she knows what Ryoji is but if it makes them happy she will let it go and question about the love that seems to be apparent between the two.

Souji/Yu

This guy would be super elated. He will smile brightly at them and hold their hand and hug them. Like Minato he would definitely bury his head in the crooks of their neck. I guess one can say it's his source of comfort at that point that he knows that they have them in his grasp and hope it isn't just a fleeting dream.

Yosuke

Cheerful guy and will definitely yell out like Junpei but a bit more reserved. He would brag to the other IT that he has a lover and always be smiling everywhere he goes. It would creep the others out but still would be happy for him. Of course they will also have to knock some sense into him that he needs to calm down once in awhile since he will probably talk about the cute little things his lover would do.

Kanji

Awkward bean. He always ever show affection to his mother and having a lover is still very new to him. So at most he would blush heavily and rub the back of his neck in nervousness. But he will smile and give a nervous one arm hug thanking them for being with him.

Teddie

Oh boy this guy will be super elated. He will definitely be like Junpei about bragging how he has a lover and will hop around telling anyone who will listen. Of course the others in the IT will have to put a leash on him and tell him to shut up almost everyday as he will definitely talk about them 24/7.

Akira/Joker

He is going to be glad and of course being the playful person he is may go down on his knees and grab their hand kissing it like a prince charming. That or he will initiate a hug. Of course Morgana is going to be in the background meowing in delight or just give a smug remark saying "finally". Of course his lover would not understand the cat and only Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves could as he would just give him an eye telling him to "get lost". But happy nonetheless that he finally has his love in his arms.

Ryuji

Delighted. Excited, but nervous as hell. Once he has something in his grasp he isn't sure what to do next. He will be awkward and get embarrassed. So the most he will show affection is a smile and a simple hand hold.

Yusuke

Definitely be the type to hold the other's hands in both of his as he goes on a rant of how he will take care of them and be there for them when needed. He will make sure that they will be happy with him even though he might go into his spiel of art, if the other isn't interested, but he does not want to disappoint.

Goro

He would definitely smile happily that someone accepted him. He would also hold their hands in a death grip and brings it to his lips to kiss the back of their hand. He will make sure that he too will take care of them. He will promise great happiness with him and he will pay no mind to the fans he has as he finally has them in his grasp. He will not let anything try to separate him and his lover.

* * *

 **Okay since we have the feelings returned the next one will be the rejection one. So get ready to get your heart broken. Till next time.**


	6. Feelings Rejected

**Get ready for broken hearts because this chapter will be when their feelings are rejected.**

 **To be honest this really hurt me in the feels typing it up. I really didn't want to do this kind of chapter, but hey, this is scenarios so there will be times that rejection is bound to happen. So I still hope you enjoy.**

 **I apologize for any that seems off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Okay this guy will just have a blank look majority of the time. If the other explained that they love someone else or they loved him as a brother he will give a small fleeting smile. A very small smile that could never reach his eyes and say that he understands before going back to his stoic look. His once shining blue eyes will become dark as the ocean sea. He felt devastated that he finally thought he would have find someone who loved him. Minato/Makoto/Sakuya thought that he finally have some kind of peace of mind that there is someone that wanted him like he did to the other. As heartbreaking as he is now he finally felt at peace. Even if it hurts to know that the other didn't feel the same. He then bows and say sorry for bothering them before turning around and start to walk away. He also tells them to keep the doll to give it to someone else with a small turn of his head and then fully leaving. After that he will avoid the other for the time being until his feelings are finally mended.

Junpei

This poor puppy. He will be the type to be a bit more expressive. He would clench his fist tightly and hide behind the shade of his cap. He of course will also thought he would find someone who loved him the way he is. Though he thinks that a lot of people thought of him to be annoying because he is always so happy go lucky, he isn't smart, and people probably thought of him ugly. He thought that his supposed lover thought the same as everyone else or just friends with him because some might have pity him or something. He wasn't sure of the reason but once he calmed down a bit he would just look but his eyes dull but a smile plastered on his face, though forced. He will keep smiling even though it hurts. After the confession he would just tell them to forget what he said and try to act normal in a joking manner. Of course it wouldn't work and he will ask the other to leave before finally breaking down where no one will see.

Akihiko

Akihiko is the type to keep a straight face. He will be the one that will try to see what he did wrong but accepting nonetheless. It will truly hurt him to think that the person he loves flat out reject him but it was understandable. Akihiko has a big fanbase that might do something drastic if he didn't stop them from messing with people just to get his attention. Other times he would bluntly say things to the other that may have hurt their feelings at one point or another. He wasn't too sure, but he does know that when the person isn't interested they aren't. He does wish that they would be able to be together, but he will just have to learn to let go despite how much it will hurt to see them happy with another. He will still be the big brother the other will have and that is probably the best he can get it to and still willing to protect them one way or another even if it's not lovers status. He is also the type to say sorry for bothering them may need some time alone before trying to mend the awkward situation of a confession.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro will be a blank slate. No joke. One can say that he will be the distant type. He will probably make a small noise like a grunt to show that he understands. A quick eye close until he opens them and then turns around. He will be the type to say "forget what I just said" and tell them to never talk to him ever again. Maybe he will throw in a "sorry for bothering". Once he leaves and is out of sight one will definitely not see him very often now. He will be some place where he can be alone like the alleys of Iwatodai. Then again he also thought it as best now that the confession is out of the way, considering the situation he is in. If he were to die while he was dating, he leaves the person he love and at that point he will never forgive himself for leaving them alone. It will hurt for the time being until he will finally get over the feelings he developed and when his last breath comes he won't regret not telling the person he loved how he felt.

Ken

Ken is like Junpei but less expressive. Though it will show in his dull eyes and tense body of how hurt he is. He will be the type to try to sound normal, though failing. A small sad smile to say he understands but may ask why they didn't return his feelings. As stated before, he may be a bit self-conscious about how people views him and will take it to heart that he may change to fit better but of course he is reasonable that he shouldn't change too much for someone that may not accept him as he is. But he is accepting of the rejection and will tell them in hopes that they will find someone suitable for them. He might even mention that he can still be contacted if they needed someone to talk to if they are ever in need of assistance. Although, he will avoid them for the time being until his broken heart will fix itself and accepts that whoever makes the other happy he will be happy.

Ryoji

This poor bean. As he is very excited to confess only to drop his happy meter down the drain. He is the type to be silent once he finds out that his supposed lover do not return his feelings. Of course he wonders why and ask for a reason. He has thoughts that he might be overbearing because of how hyperactive he can be and don't know when to calm down but that was his personality. Sure other times he can be very perverted and it might have creeped out the other, but again it was his personality. However, a few knows that he has a sweet personality when some do get to know him so why? Why wasn't he accepted? Why can't he receive love like others could? When the reason is given he would just chuckle as if it was nothing and says "I see". Then the following would be "if that is what you wish". He would smile through and through even though it hurts. He would tell them that it was okay and that he hoped that they find someone they can love them like he does. Of course his voice would sound a bit envious but he believed that if it is what makes them happy then he will follow through and through. He just didn't want to be selfish even though he felt every right to be since this is "his" lover we are talking about. Despite the now awkward confession and rejection Ryoji would then leave wishing them that they have a great day with a very sad smile.

Souji/Yu

With his fear becoming reality he can't help himself but be distant again. His quiet demeanor has now resurfaced. This is what he feared the very first thing when he fell in love and finally confessed. He is afraid that he ruined their friendship and they will leave him forever. So the only thing that he can do is keep a straight face. When the other apologizes and says the reason why, Souji/Yu would nod his head. He is not going to fight back. He will just accept his fate. He believed that this has always happened whenever he makes new friends and he has to leave at the end of the year. That is why he stopped making friends in the first place. He always thought "what is the point" and "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up". The negative thoughts spirals down as he tells them he is sorry for bothering them before leaving. He will definitely keep his distance until his feelings disappear and be able to move on.

Yosuke

He would laugh. A very hollow laugh. An empty laugh. He would then say "of course, who would like a guy like me". He knew he was well hated around the area because Junes is a very big and popular store that legitimately is able to close down any shop within Inaba. The city boy that thinks he is so high and mighty. Hell, sometimes he would hate himself too. All he wanted is to be friends with people for who he is and not because he is the son of the owner of Junes. And now here he is being rejected by the one he loved. Heartbroken times a million since he knew it was genuine love than what he had for Saki. When he thought about his love for Saki with his now current love interest, he knew that his love for Saki was because of her looks. His love for her was just a mere false love. Now that he felt genuine love that is now shattered he couldn't help but give a dry chuckle. He believed that he deserved it for whatever the hell he did wrong. He will try to brush it off and tell them to forget what he said and leave everything behind him. He will have his distance where if he meets them on occasions he will smile warily and give small response.

Kanji

Kanji would be shocked beyond belief but at the same time he may be a bit aggressive. The first thing was that someone must have told rumors about him that made them scared of him. He would jump to conclusion that someone is out to get him and ruin his life even more. Then of course he gets aggressive to his lover accusing them for reasons that are not even true. Once he starts he won't stop. However, when the other tries to calm him down and finally manages by explaining the reason. Kanji would relax, although feel more heart broken than before. His aggression will disappear only to leave himself hollow. He wonders to himself if he really deserve a person like them seeing how he blew up on them without knowing the reason. He questions what he did wrong for them to not accept him. Sure he may look scary to others but when people really got to know him he is very friendly. But with the way he is acting and his looks people would label him as the black sheep. Once he finally gets out of his own musing he will tell the other to forget everything he has said and leave. He just wants to be alone and hope that whatever feelings he has left will disappear like the wind.

Teddie

Another happy go lucky guy will be dropped into an ocean like an anchor. He will definitely show how sad he is. He is the type to probably have a small tear in his eyes because aside from his friends that he held dearly, the love of his life was the only one that accepted his bouncing personality. Sure he may have flirted alot with the other girls but he did that to make the other jealous. When he finally confessed and his hopes are very high and to see that he was rejected really brought him down. He was hoping to do everything with his supposed significant other but now that is out of the picture there is no point. He felt he must have annoyed them or just don't see him more than maybe a friend or a lover. But when he finds out the reason he he will truly break down. In his life as a shadow he was never accepted and when he finally found a place to call home and someone to love and care about he will never feel at ease. But he has to put it behind him and will tell them that he will be alright just to reassure them. Teddie will then leave and hope to distract himself from his broken heart.

Akira/Joker

Blank face. Like Souji/Yu and Minato/Makoto/Sakuya since he is the leader of his little thieving group he needs to keep face. As heartbreaking as he is, he will be the type to say that understand the situation. He knows that he can't get everything. So the only way to compensate is to to try to move on like he did with being a scapegoat and getting a criminal record. He hated it. He really did. But if he knew that they will be happy with another then so be it. If he will be seen as a brother, then so he shall. Giving a heavy sigh through his nose, the fake glasses of his will hide his disappointed grey eyes behind the glare, he will apologize for bothering them. Akira/Joker will just tell them that he hoped they will have a good day. His polite demeanor showing as he leaves with Morgana trailing in the shadows. The fellow thief of course felt bad for what happened and he will be the one to try and cheer him up as Akira/Joker appreciate the effort. He will give himself space for the time being until everything simmers down.

Ryuji

Another expressive guy. He will act like Kanji. If his feelings are rejected he will definitely feel sad but he won't show it. So he shows it through his aggression. He won't physically hit them but he will definitely yell. He too will start accusing them about hearing rumors about him or asking they really believed those rumors. He wanted to know why they rejected him in the first place but at the same time he doesn't want to hear it. Ryuji will just storm off before even listening to what the other has to say. Once he is alone, he will breakdown. He wonders what the hell he did wrong. He buries his own face in his hands feeling stressed. He questioned himself why he fell in love in the first place. He half thought that falling in love sucks but at the same time it was the best he had in his life aside from being a Phantom Thief and having friends he could really count on. He bounces in between his thought how his love made him the happiest man alive at the same time it felt that he was cursed. For now he will just have to avoid the other in hopes the feelings he has will disappear.

Yusuke

Yusuke would be shock at first but considering the gentleman he is he will not only feel disappointed, he won't show a lot of emotions. A blank slate and he will nod his head. He will be the type to understand the situation and will not force them to answer why they rejected his feelings. He is reasonable but to say it didn't hurt was an understatement. It really did hurt him to the core and he did wish to be selfish and want them for himself. He knew that it wasn't always possible so the only thing he can really do is to let them go and find happiness for themselves while he will sort out his own heartbreak by painting his sorrows away. A splash of dark colors will paint his canvas as his painting will show the tiny white area where the hope of love and happiness would be only to feel hollow and empty in the inside. When he first painted or drew pictures of his supposed significant other he always felt joy but now that he can't feel the same in drawing them like he did before that will be his paintings or drawings. A hollow like art that fit his emotions.

Goro

Goro could go either way. He could be that same person who kept the mask that things didn't bother him because he knew that no one loved him the way he is like them. He kept a smiling face, act like a gentleman saying that he will be fine, that he understands. He will show the kind and caring mask he gives before apologizing for taking their time. He will bid them a good day before leaving but once he is alone he will break down. Of course he was supposed to get used people not loving him. He should have seen it coming. He truly believed on that saying that love is blind. He was blinded by his love that he didn't think of the consequences that lead him to the situation he is in now. The only thing Goro can do is keep moving and bury his love forever and expect less from anyone who wants to love him as friends, family or lovers. The other way would be that he will go a bit psychotic. Of course if it is out in public he will keep his face but if it's anywhere near his apartment he will definitely won't hesitate to get his hands dirty. He will probably act like some sort of yandere but more of he will keep a close eye on them to see what got their attention and take drastic measure when needed. That's is when he will walk in to make them feel better and say that he will "catch the culprit" and "bring them to justice". He will sugarcoat his words saying that he will be there for them when needed.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Next chapter will be a happy one at least so it is the first date. Till next time.**


	7. First Date

**First date everyone! YAY! But OMG this was the hardest one to do! I have to base it on their personalities and what might they take interest in at the same time it would not be a hangout place. But I managed... somehow... Aside from that I hope you enjoy!**

 **I apologize for any that seems off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Something very simple. I would say a picnic date. The simplicity to it is where he can sit under a tree, eat what they pack and be able to listen to music and talk about life. They can stroll within the park without any care in the world. And once the stroll is done Minato/Makoto/Sakuya would definitely use their lovers legs as a nice pillow for him to nap on. He would feel really comfortable when they feel the other's fingers just combing his hair as he slowly drifts out to sleep. A little head snuggle and humming feeling the sun rays warm him up. He might even play with the other's fingers and hoping to hold it in his when he is really deep into his nap. When the day is truly over he would make sure the other is home safe with a smile on his face. He bids them farewell as he is still a little awkward in showing affection but sooner or later he will.

Junpei

A fun place for a fun guy. But I think that despite his fun personality he likes to chill somewhere to. I feel that Junpei would be those cliffside guys for a first date. Junpei has always had his persona of always being happy go lucky. But when things get too much he either holes himself into his room or just go out somewhere where he can just be alone in general. So a cliffside would be his supposed go to place and Junpei would definitely take them there when he has his lover in his arms. He would go there not for just to vent but to enjoy the quiet peacefulness and small talk. Just basking in their presence would make him very delighted and wished to spend a whole eternity like that.

Akihiko

Will be totally lost on how a first date for him will go but with a little coaxing from, Junpei, Minato/Makoto/Sakuya (just a tad), Yukari, and Fuuka, he might manage it. The younger classmen would tell him the places that he goes to will not suffice as a date place. Though Akihiko would also be the type to want a date being simple. So a first date would just be also a stroll around the park. Especially at night since there might be food stall at night to enjoy with the other. He may not look it but with Akihiko despite all his training is used as his way to vent, he likes to take walks at night to clear his head when training can't. So a nightly walk will be a good first date for him and hopefully the other.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro with his rugged appearance he is a softie. I would assume a date with him would be near a dog shelter. He is very fond of dogs as he mainly takes care of Koromaru in the dorms. He along with the love of his life would spend the day there petting the dogs and hopefully be able to take care of them together. He not only feel at ease but seeing the dogs happy seeing another person so kind to them would light up not only his eyes but his lovers eyes. He knows how harsh the animal shelter can be so seeing that his lover felt depressed of seeing the abandoned animals tear their heart but have a bit of understanding and love. His lover would want that same love they have to be spread to the animals that may not be able to get one. That is of course his lover is an animal person other than that it would definitely give an eye opener.

Ken

Movie date for sure. Ken being the traditional or just the type to like simple things, a movie date will really happen. The movie depending what is out, he would want to watch an action type movie but if the other wants to watch something else he will let them choose and watch it with them. He would pay for the movie, food and drinks of course as he tries to be gentlemanly as much as he can. But he is overall sweet. Though slightly nervous as he is afraid of things going wrong but as long as he gets to spend time with the other even though they won't be able to talk much, it is enough for him.

Ryoji

I feel like Ryoji would be the type to want to keep another on their toes. Sure there are times that a simple walk in a park or to the amusement park is a common place he might want to take on a first date. Maybe the arcade, but I believe going to an aquarium would suit his taste. He sees how fishes majestically glide in the waters and be able to touch some aquatic animals would both be enjoyable not only for him but the other too. It will be one of those relaxing days too even though he may be a bit giddy from time to time but as long as he spends time with his significant other it will be worth every second to see their smiling faces.

Souji/Yu

The type that he likes to overlook the city or maybe just look at the stars. So a nighttime stroll date would be something ideal. He likes that he gets to spend the evening with his lover and just hold hands. Simple. They would talk as Souji/Yu would talk about the friends he made, maybe the times he spent in other cities. He would also tell funny moments especially if it involves the rest of the Investigation Team. Everyone knows that his group of friends are not only an odd bunch but the dynamics makes one question how they all got a long in the first place since before Souji/Yu came to Inaba they were just acquaintances or sort of friends. Aside from that, he is just elated that he gets to spend time with his dearly beloved at night whether it be stargazing or strolling in the cool air.

Yosuke

Drive around date. Yeah. I mean, Yosuke rides a bike everyday and has been saving his allowance to get him a motorcycle or moped, whichever tickles his fancy. When he does, expect to be around places like a night market, possible festivals going around, stargazing, a dinner out. Just a chill day or night, having the wind blow through them as they just let the stars lead them to a destination they never seen or been before.

Kanji

Despite his supposed tough exterior, his personality is a total fluff ball. One would take them to a place that may sell cute things. More specifically stuffed animals. Kanji would claim it as a small shopping spree for them to find which animal they would like to have. When Kanji sees that they like a specific stuffed animal he would be willing to pay it. He would be happy that he got something that his lover likes. So it's a plus for him as they walk around the mall to see if there is anything else that might take in their interest.

Teddie

The beach. Teddie, like Ryuji and Junpei are the type to have fun. So, a beach isn't so bad to spend time with the other. Strolling around and splashing water. Picking up starfishes or those sand dollars. Messing with a crab until he might get pinched by it. Teddie along with his lover will play a game of beach volleyball or frisbee. He is happy when he sees the other having fun. Of course he gets a treat of maybe getting to see them in a swimsuit but if not he doesn't care.

Akira/Joker

The zoo. Akira being very spontaneously playful, I think he would be the type to like a nice long stroll but like to see things at the same time. The zoo would be his joking side as he would take a few pictures here and there. Akira/Joker would maybe say a few facts about certain animals and maybe joke around with his lover making animal noises to try and make the other laugh, maybe scare them just for the fun. But if it upsets the other he will tone down the playfulness. Other than that, as long as he sees the awe struck face his lover has he would be willing to spend the whole day there.

Ryuji

Movie date also. Ryuji seems like that type to want things simple. Nothing overwhelming like Goro. A movie to him would probably be a first step for him even though Ann and Akira/Joker might have to knock some sense to the guy for suggesting stupid places for dates. Ryuji also is the type to like action movies and will suggest it unless his significant other says otherwise then he will have to relent and let them chose the movie. Ryuji will also pay for the movies, food and drinks as they settle in. One wouldn't be surprised if he lays his arms around the other and trying to be casual despite him being a bit nervous. Other than that, have a nice quiet movie night.

Yusuke

Some would think that Yusuke would take the other to the museum. I think not. He seems very, very traditional so I would see him have a simple dinner date. I would say a nice dinner date more at home or at a diner. Yusuke, as stated before has spending issues that can barely help him accomodate his own living expenses. So, somewhere cheap of a dinner date will be prominent even though his artistic critic sometimes wished he finds somewhere that will suit his and the others taste but he is reasonable enough to know his limits. It will be mostly silent unless the other makes up a topic to talk about that isn't art but other than that it shouldn't be too much of a disaster dinner date.

Goro

Goro would be the traditional type also. A nice extravagant dinner. Filet mignon, pork chop, sushi, really just anything that sounds fancy in a menu. He, as stated before, likes to impress so a fancy night out would go really great for a first date with Goro. One wouldn't be surprised if he manages to pull some strings to get a private area to themselves and maybe a small glass of wine. Just a tad small one. He knows he shouldn't be drunk on a job but letting loose once in awhile would be good for them to relax. That is if they can handle liquor. Aside from that he will definitely be his quirky self of rambling on certain topics and asks of other interests.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a cute and fluffy one, which is the type of cuddles the like to do. Till next time.**


	8. Cuddles

**Oh yeah, fluffy, cuddles. Who loves cuddles? I do.**

 **I apologize for any that seems off. Also sorry if some are a bit repetitive.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

He seems to be the type to love being hugged. It's reassurance that someone loves him. So expect him to be the little spoon type as he cuddles in bed or in the couch where he gets to lay on his side and feel the warmth of his lover or lay on the chest of his lover and be hugged like that. He could sleep like that too.

Junpei

Big spoon type and more of a playful type of cuddle. He would be the one to hug them when they are on his lap or he would pull the other down if they are sitting while he is lying down and somehow the pillows and blanket would fly around, but found a comfortable spot by facing each other or with his lover on top of him and snuggling into one another.

Akihiko

Back hug while sitting or lying down in his room or livingroom area. While sitting on a couch watching TV he would just wrap his arm around the other's waist and pull them close to himself. Feeling the warmth they emit would bring him closer to bliss. Plus it give him reason to rest his chin on their shoulders. When they are lying down then it would give him the reason to snuggle within the tresses of their hair.

Shinjiro

Back hugs also. It wouldn't be around the waist but his arm would be more around the shoulders. But since Shinjiro is super tall he might even rest his chin on top of his lovers head or the shoulder depending how much he wants to snuggle but other than that, the other might as well snuggle into him themselves because of his big frame. Those goes both both lying or sitting.

Ken

Despite Ken being a little awkward he would mostly likely to cuddle the other by facing his significant other. Their hands would be intertwined with the other as their foreheads touching. Their would be small talk here and there. Basking in each other's presence would be more than sufficient for Ken. The smile on this boys face will widen as small little nose kiss would be given. This would be lying down or sitting.

Ryoji

He is the type to like to face the other while cuddling. His arms would be around the shoulders being able to pull them close when he feels like it. Eskimo kisses, small talks, along with playful banters. He would compliment the other about how he is lucky to have them in his life. He would have some forehead touches along with his hand wandering to the cheeks and careasing it with his thumb and soft "I love you". Sitting would be the same thing.

Souji/Yu

Another small spoon person. He loves to be hugged by his significant other. Like Minato/Makoto/Sakuya, it is reassurance that he is loved and won't be abandoned. So one will not be surprised if he loves being in the embrace of the other. He would snuggle himself into the warmth also. It's heaven for him. Of course, he will be willing to be a big spoon when the other wants them to. Sitting down, one of his hands would be holding his lover at the same time the other arm would be around the shoulder as he gets to pull them close when they watch TV, read, or anything.

Yosuke

Back hug type of guy. Like Akihiko and Shinjiro he would be the type to want to snuggle in the hairs or the shoulder of his lover. His arms will be wrapped around the waist so he can pull them close, almost like he would pull them on his lap if they are sitting. Same thing when they are laying down also.

Kanji

He be embarrassed so he would definetly be used to the back hug types so his significant other won't see his burning face. He would also use this to his advantage to hide his face on the crook of the neck or the hair. It wouldn't really be on his lap but in between his legs when sitting. Laying would be just the same just not his lover in between his legs.

Teddie

Another playful cuddle. A few roll around the blankets and pillows, maybe a pillow fight, tickle fight and then once things are settled Teddie would like to do a face-to-face type cuddle but be the one to be a small spoon. Resting his head on their chest is a reassurance for him to. Since he knows he isn't human in the first place (though taking a form of a human in the IT's world) this is something that he finally has love compared to the TV world where he has none. Sitting would be also playful as he would wrap his arm around their shoulders, talk and do whatever is interesting.

Akira/Joker

Cuddles will be playful but loving. He would like it when his significant other faces him and be able to look them into their eyes. He would embrace them intertwining their legs together as he buries his nose within the other's scent. He will be the type to twirl the other's hair maybe poke them on the side for it to be a bit fun. If sitting his arm would too be around the waist, still play around with the strand of hair and have playful pokes still. Small talk too.

Ryuji

The type to have the other lying on top of him. His arm rest on their backs as his nose just snuggles within the crown of this lovers head. He would also play around with the strands of hair and have small talk. He would like it if he gets a small scratch in the head too. A nice massage. He would also give small traces on the backs of the other. If sitting, his arm would be around the waist and have their back against his chest as they have a chill day.

Yusuke

Yusuke would also be the face-to-face type hug as he likes to enjoy the beauty that is in front of him. He likes to absorb the details as he holds the others hands. He would compliment them along with having small talks. That is if he they are lying down. If they are sitting, he will have his arm around the shoulders and watch his significant other either reading, watching, drawing, knitting, anything that involves sitting as he gets to watch their concentrated face and hope to draw it when he has time.

Goro

As dominant as he can be but when he is in a loving embrace of his lover he would melt and be the supposed little spoon while laying down. Goro as stated did not have love very often and being hugged is something he would cherish. So expect him to be half dominant in his hug but be a small child once he really melts in. Leaning his head into the crook of the other's neck as he held their hands. To him it's also reassurance that he is loved and won't be left alone. That he felt wanted for once in his life. Sitting would be him holding hands and laying his head in the crevice of their necks as he relaxes, eyes closed from the tiring day of solving cases and media as his lover would do other things while sitting down. He would like it if the other would run their fingers through his hair.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be first kisses. Like actual kisses. So get ready for some sweet tender moments with possible angst as warning. Till next time.**


	9. First Kiss

**Edited:  
11/26/17 - Edited for grammar  
11/29/17 - Edited for grammar again**

 **Sorry you guys it has been a while since I last updated. I was originally going to update when it is Friday but I was too tired to do anything yesterday so Saturday is my best time to update this. So here it is.**

 **This chapter is basically their first kiss. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Oh Minato/Makoto/Sakuya, he will be the type to have his first kiss more of a wake up call than anything. It's an odd first kiss. But when Minato has been with his significant other long enough then a nice wake up kiss would be for him. He would wake up first and enjoy the beauty in front of him but wakes them up with a nice sweet kiss. Of course it will start off around the face then land on the lips. It may startle the other as it was the first time he ever kissed on the lips but it won't be a bad thing to wake up to as it will be their routine from now on.

Junpei

Playful kiss. So when they go out somewhere fun like an arcade or a festival. Especially if Junpei manages to win a toy for the other, it will be playful like kissing the toys' nose and then placing it on the other. But when they really expect more he will totally dive in for the kiss. Sweet, passionate but overall enticing.

Akihiko

Congratulatory kiss. If akihiko manages to win a boxing match and the other sees and cheers for him they would definitely run up to him and kiss him everywhere on the face. But with Akihiko he may not say but the look on his eyes really tells the others that he wants more. So he will swoop in for that long awaited kiss on the lips as his true award.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro when he is visiting the hospital he just didn't seem happy. His condition may have worsen and all he is trying to do is live long enough for his lover. Of course, he knows he has a grim fate. He just wants to live long enough for them to be successful in life, be able to be at least a chef at some point, and hopefully at least have a kid in the future. He is a family man even if his looks don't seem like it. When he comes home to see his lover looking worried the only thing he can do is kiss them. Tell them through that little action that he loves them as if it's his last breath.

Ken

Ken would be the type to have his first kiss from the same place he confessed. So if he confessed near the cherry blossom tree then except to have his first kiss there. It would be more of a sweet moment that they just spend the day there and Ken being a bit shy but confident enough to know that he's love is true. A kiss to his significant other will keep him on his toes and happy.

Ryoji

Ryoji is the type to give a playful to sweet kiss. His playful side would be that they may be playing in a swimming pool. It will be relaxing at first but then a splash fight will occur. After they calmed down from the splash fight it would be the total cliche in the pool kiss scene. He wouldn't care as long as they are both having fun and are happy.

Souji/Yu

Kiss in the rain. Inaba has constant rain so what if both him and his significant other forgot their umbrella. They had to rush to the nearest area where they can stay dry but they still got soaked to the bone. Of course, they will stay in the shade to wait till the rain lightens up, but now that both are wet why not play around and splash with puddles. That's what they will do. Once they calmed down Souji/Yu will take the opportunity to kiss his lover on the lips giving them the kiss in the rain scene in every girl's dream from romance movies.

Yosuke

Yosuke has the same problem like Ryuji. Sometimes he says brash things to the other and possibly hurting the other's feelings. Once he realized he said something, he panics trying to take back what he said and rephrase it. Depending how his lover takes it, if they knew that Yosuke is like that, they know not to take it to heart and accept his flaws and kiss him, making him shut up. He would kiss back and properly apologizing before kissing them again. If the other is super hurt, Yosuke will panic even more before taking them into his arms. Telling them that he was sorry more properly and wipe any tears that may have fallen. Once they calmed down he would kissed them slowly and sweetly, but hesitant, afraid that he might be beyond his lover's boundaries. When the other accepts and kiss him back he will definitely make sure to think before he says anything.

Kanji

Kanji is so shy. He will probably be the one that is getting kissed in the first place being honest. He will embarrass himself from something he doesn't know what he is doing or he did something sweet for the other. He will be a bumbling mess maybe a bit defensive. When he gets kissed first he will totally be brain dead for a bit before smiling like a goof. He will kiss the other back to show that he didn't mind and that he liked it. But also apologized if it was sudden also.

Teddie

A playful person he is a nice place like ice cream would surely get him in the mood. He will buy the ice cream for both himself and his lover and they will talk things through and enjoy each other's company. Teddie will totally be the type to kiss the person on the lips when an ice cream mustache is left on the other's lips or just a corner of ice cream. He will totally take that to his advantage.

Akira/Joker

Coffee kiss. Since he is learning how to make coffee and curry from Sojiro Sakura he will try to put that skill to the test by trying to impress the other with his supposed skill. He will make a latte art and curry that may (not really) rival his boss. Once he does manage to impress his lover with the amazing coffee and curry he will kiss them tasting the coffee and curry mix. Sure he has it often with Sojiro but that may be his favorite again when it came from his lover's lips.

Ryuji

As stated before, Ryuji sometimes say things out of his mouth before he thinks. It won't be a surprise if his infamous temper takes over. He will yell until he realize that he hurt the other when he saw them crying in front of them. Once the water works kicks in, he will start to feel bad for yelling in the first place. He will hug them close to him and say sorry. When they calm down enough he will definitely kiss them as an apology for getting angry at them.

Yusuke

A very traditional bean he is, he would be the type after their outing, will take them home to make sure that they are safe. Once his lover is about to say goodbye he will ask permission to kiss them. If they say yes, then will will definitely kiss them short and sweet. He will treasure that moment and watch them enter their adobe before returning to his.

Goro

Goro always having more used to be in his own mind when things go wrong because he isn't used to having a lover to be there for him when times get rough. When things get out of control he just holes himself in his own apartment trying to make sure that his own sanity don't spiral out of control in the public eyes. It's hard adjusting having his lover in his arm actually, but he does care and treasure them dearly and still afraid of them leaving. When he doesn't say anything to his lover about what is going on, they will definitely rush over to his apartment to see if he is okay. Goro will feel touched that they are willing to drop everything they are doing and come over even if it is the middle of the night. Of course Goro will be worried that they came alone but knowing that they are still here will give them one kiss. One kiss to show that he has an anchor. An anchor to his own twisted mind.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be their jealous moments. Till next time.**


	10. Jealousy

**Hello everyone. I finally got another chapter in. I am surprisingly on a roll this past couple months. You guys are lucky, getting updates every week. Though I do hope you enjoy this as always.**

 **This is their jealousy.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Silent jealousy. He will be the type to ignore what he is seeing. He will even place his headphones on when he is being ignored by his lover who is preoccupied with their supposed friends, any of the members from SEES, or friends he made. He will act as if he is busy with something else even if he isn't. Of course he will glance once in awhile to see if they are done or not but not going to bother them. Once his lover's friends, his members, or his friends are gone he will hug the other one and kiss them giving them a silent reminder that they belong to him and him alone.

Junpei

Expressive jealousy. He will be the type to to try and break it off. Or at least be subtle to break it off. He will wrap his arm either around the shoulders or waist of his lover. Then he will give a kiss to show that they belong to him and not their so called friends, any of the SEES members, or friends he made. Once gone, Junpei will say that he is glad that his lover's friends, his own members, or his own friends are gone, but under his breath. His significant other of course will hear and mentions it to him being jealous, he gets a bit defensive and denies it, but later admits that he was.

Akihiko

Another silent jealousy. Maybe a bit expressive. He will get angry, he will show it, but tries to hide it. He will clench his fist tightly that his lover's attention is on another than his own. But he will be the type to stand next to his lover and try to intimidate the other if he ever finds a glint of interest on his lover. Once gone, he will stick even closer to his significant other when they are going someplace. If his lover notices that he is being too close, they will notice that he was jealous. Akihiko will try to deny it but will embarrassingly say that he is after some coaxing.

Shinjiro

Super silent jealousy. Since his looks already give off the aura of not to mess with him, so if any of the SEES members or his lover's friends take interest, he will tower over them. No doubt they will cower in fear of him, beside the SEES members. The SEES members will legitimately try not to get on his bad side. Of course his lover won't know since he was jealous in the first place since he always has a straight face but when they are alone Shinjiro will kiss them on the forehead. A very subtle move to show that he was in the first place even if it was a ploy to be affectionate.

Ken

Slight expressive but silent type. Ken will slightly feel a bit of annoyance that his lover's attention are elsewhere but he tries to endure the animated conversation they are having with their friends, SEES members, or any friends he has made. He also gets a bit insecure and won't say anything until everything is over. He will try to play it off that he is okay but stay silent until his lover really coax him to say what he thinks. Then he will admit embarrassingly that he is jealous, making his own lover coo at him making it even worse for him. But will be more affectionate once he got that out of the way by kissing their cheek.

Ryoji

Silent with a bit of expression. Ryoji can be the type to be quiet between the exchange. He will have a blank face and make sure that he won't show how is feeling. But with the scarf that he wears he will grab it tightly feeling a little hurt that his lover's attention is elsewhere. But he will endure it until the person his lover is talking to leaves. Once they do he will hold his significant other's hand tightly and nuzzled the other's hair. His jealousy is going to be noticeable considering how clingy he is being. Other wise he will make sure that everyone will know that who belong to him.

Souji/Yu

Another silent jealousy. Souji/Yu will try to be understanding though that his lover has friends, he has friends, and random people can take interest in his lover and he can't deprive his significant other of contact with their own friends as he knows that his lover needs some time away from him once in awhile. But what he doesn't like is when it is in front of him that someone is trying to flirt with his significant other. No one else knows that they are dating besides their friends but he will silently seethe. Once it is over he will be clingy and being teased by his lover that he is jealous which he will admit at some point.

Yosuke

His jealousy will show. He will be the type to start a bit of an argument. He will tell his lover that they should just be with whoever took their interest. Of course he will ask what they see in the person and tell them he can do it too. Maybe try to do it but may fail ultimately hurting his pride. Yosuke being himself will of course say things that may or may not hurt the other but once his lover tells the truth and shows that they love him, he will calm down and apologize himself. He is understanding, it's just that whatever is his, he gets really protective of it.

Kanji

Expressive. He will get angry and intimidate whoever the other is speaking to his lover. Though he may act tough on the outside, he will feel insecure and a bit scared that his lover may leave him. Once his significant other is done talking to the person he stays quiet until his lover coaxes him to say something. He gets a bit defensive and does the same thing that Yosuke will do. Question the about the person and their opinion of them. Once he hears all the praises he will shut down and try to leave as he thought it gives him the answer on who is the better person. But once his lover tries to prove that their love is true, Kanji couldn't help but be affectionate. But he is still a goddam shy bean.

Teddie

This guy will really show how jealous he is. He will try to grab the attention of his lover even if it means being a bit annoying. He will try to prove himself that he is the better one and probably challenge the person to some sort of sports duel, fighting duel, which ever he sees first or whatever the person claims they are good at. Depending how it goes if Teddie succeeds and proved his worth and depending how his lover reacts can either go down hill or his lover pointing out that he is jealous in the first place. Or if Teddie fails he will probably apologizing for failing and say things that his significant lover doesn't deserve him and what not. His lover will comfort him but also point out that he was jealous but loves him and only him.

Akira/Joker

Silent jealousy. Considering the fake glasses he is using his eyes will hide behind the glare. He will be the type to be close to his lover also and be intimidating when he can. He will also do mild touches here and there to get some attention. Morgana being in the back will snicker and tease the poor guys that he is jealous, making him hiss to get back in the bag and to shut up. Morgana jumping back inside the bag, Akira/Joker will eye the poor person who tries to hit on his lover and make sure that they get the messages on who is the one that has their heart.

Ryuji

When he is jealous he avoids his lover. For weeks. He hates it when another person tries to steal his lover's attention whether it be his lover's friends, random people, friends that he manages to make or from his own group of thieves. It got to the point that if his lover tries to talk to him, he will flat out say to go to whoever they had fun with or if they were flirting with them. It may lead to an argument depending if the lover is understandable that he is jealous in the first place and tries to reassures him. Then Ryuji will come back and try to make it up for them for being a jerk. If not well let's just say that the silent treatment will last much longer or may lead to a break up. Until Ryuji realized that he was an idiot and along with coaxing from his friends, he apologizes, ask to come back, and for forgiveness.

Yusuke

Yusuke will tolerate his lover's friends, any friends he may have, members from the Phantom Thieves or just random person that manages to weasel in their time together. He will integrate himself into the conversation when needed but usually stays silent. But once they are gone he is very blunt and honest. He will be the type to not hesitate to say what is on his mind or at least take his time to formulate words until he finds what he wants to say. Though he will politely say that he felt uncomfortable that they are very close to that specific person or starting to attach themselves to them. Making his lover to prove themselves that he is the one and only.

Goro

Oh boy, he may be very happy on the outside but on the inside he is ready to let loose. One wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow plotting murder. But he will be a "good boy" and pretend that he isn't affected by it. He will be polite and jump into conversations when needed to, to draw his lover's friends, the Phantom Thieves members or any other people away from his lover and onto him. Once the person leaves and his lover notices that he is jealous and reassures him by kissing his lips, they will tell him that he is the only one for them. Of course he calms down a bit but that doesn't mean he will not try anything funny.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be their 1 year anniversary of dating. Expect a lot of romantic dates. Till next time.**


	11. One Year Anniversary

**Oh gosh you guys, sorry it is been awhile. I had exams for the past couple weeks so I had no time to update. But now that I have two weeks off, I can update as much as I want.**

 **Aside from that, I finally got the chapter for their one year anniversary of dating. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I also apologize if any of them is off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Even though Minato/Makoto/Sakuya likes simple things but he is willing to go all out for his love one. Though more on the traditional dinner side mostly. A nice home dinner. He would legitimately try to cook something for his lover (with the help of Shinjiro if he is willing to help or just give him tips) if they always cook for him if not then spending money on a fancy dinner should be no problem for him.

Junpei

As a first anniversary, he would legitimately forget even if it's just for a time being. He will at first be wondering why his significant other is a bit moody but once his friends gave hints about he would definitely freak out and try to ask his friends for help. With ideas spewing out here and there he will have to go with getting something for his lover as a make up for the cruddy anniversary. He would have trouble finding something for his lover until his eyes catches on to an object that may look very nice on his lover. Once he gives it as a present he will sheepishly apologize for forgetting but he will try to make it up for their next anniversary.

Akihiko

A very confused guy he is. At first when he realize the first anniversary is not too significant only to be scolded by his underclassman as it is an important time of the year as it is how long they have been together. So Akihiko relented on giving what his significant other wants. Of course he would be lost on what to do and asked his underclassman for advice even if he wanted to do it on his own. He would be really confused on all the stuff that is being thrown at him but will have to go with the traditional dinner date. Simple and he wouldn't have to deal with too many things. It's not that he is lazy, he would just get lost within the romantic department.

Shinjiro

As much as he doesn't like to be seen in public but he will do anything his lover will ask him to. When he realize it's their one year anniversary of dating he will make an exception. If there is somewhere his significant other wants to go for their one year anniversary then he will follow. But he will also find something that will peeks his eyes knowing that his lover will love whatever the object he is keen on getting. Of course with the stink eye he is receiving from the shop owner thinking he is some kind of thug but he is a civilized citizen and pay the proper price saying that it is for someone and leave it at that.

Ken

Ken would do a simple one year anniversary, especially a dinner date. He is very traditional. Simple is something that he would like. So going to somewhere fancy for his lover will give him enough time to set himself up right as he is nervous about giving the best for his lover. But in the end he has a feeling that it will be alright regardless of what he does as long as they are enjoying their time together.

Ryoji

Ryoji is everywhere, as he is the type to explore, so I think he would definitely like to go on a nice cabin vacation for their one year anniversary. Just for a couple days. They get to see nature, take hikes together, watch any animals that may pass, spend time near the lake or river, see beautiful plants, anything that lets him see the beauty of life and that his significant other is enjoying the same thing he sees. Both fun for him and his lover as they bond more than before.

Souji/Yu

Beachside one year anniversary is likely for him to do. Just walking in the sand, watching the sunsets, play a little in the water, take pictures, or maybe a small video about how much they love each other, beachside food for them to spend on or cook themselves. Of course he wants to admire the person that gives him life beside him more than the sun. Simple. Romantic. Just right for him. No added flare.

Yosuke

Oh dear this would be a more disastrous kind of anniversary. He would kind of forget but later he would realize that something is important that day. When he does he starts panicking. Of course he would try to make it impressive but that ends up in either catching the stove on fire if he were to try and cook for his lover, or Teddie being in the way and ruining his chance to be suave by impressing them with a romantic playdate, like those scavenger hunt kind of things. Though he will make it up somehow and that is by having a nice gift his significant other will love.

Kanji

I think he will be like Akihiko when it comes to a one year anniversary of dating. He wouldn't think it as important. But when his friends start to bug him that it is he will finally relent. Of course he will try to figure it out on his own first on what to do specially. He already gave a lot of hand made stuff to his lover so that is a no go. So the other ideas he has was to make something for dinner. He may not be handy when it comes to cooking but he is willing to try something to impress his lover. So why not cooking. If he still can't he might as well fall back to a fancy dinner date or a picnic in the park.

Teddie

Teddie is playful and always try to be suave. So he would also do a little playdate. He would do a bit of scavenger hunt type playdate. Actual pieces of notes that needs to be found and have all of it as it gives hint to the next place and be sent to a specific spot (more likely the park). He will tell them to arrange the notes that will create a message. Once the message is finally spoken, he would come out with an official present and a picnic.

Akira/Joker

Akira being playful but serious he would have the help of his friends to help him with his anniversary. He would definitely do a scavenger hunt type thing. He would send a message giving hints on who to go first and of course his friends will be standing where they usually be when afterschool to hang out when Akira has time. Each of his friends would have a present for his lover and he would send a message or call his lover the reason why he gave it. By the time it is the end of the scavenger hunt the end would be a nice dinner. Maybe a little more if his lover is up for it.

Ryuji

Ryuji, this poor bean. He does not know how to set a perfect one year anniversary. Though he would not know it is the one year anniversary. Like Junpei he will completely forget. When he is pushed to the side by Ann, Futaba, Yusuke, and Morgana about it he will relent saying that he will try to give the best one year anniversary ever. That is if he didn't ruin it too much from trying to cook something for them. Knowing Ryuji he might have messed up but he will make it up by buying an object his significant other will love.

Yusuke

Yusuke knows it has been a special day. He wants it to be very extravagant. Considering how traditional this guy is, he will be willing to pay every last penny he has to make their dinner as best as he can (along with filling his artistic views). He will even give a gift that not only will it peaks his artistic interest but also suits his lover. Even if the latter ask to have a simple one since Yusuke is on a budget and his spending habit is worrisome as it is, but he wants what is best for his lover. So he will spend so much for them.

Goro

No surprise that since this guy likes to take the other out to a fancy restaurant already he will probably want to do something different to get out of the staleness of traditional one year anniversary dinner date. He will definitely have to ask around to get some ideas on what to do for a first year anniversary. Ideas springing up like the traditional dinner date, to picnic, amusement park, going some place they never been to, etc. and he decided to be very simple. A nice picnic date. Of course he wants to give it his all but like stated before he likes something quite too. A simple picnic for a one year anniversary would do the trick. Not only that he will throw in a little gift for his lover.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be one that has been requested by someone on Quotev as they wanted a scenario of when their significant other is crying and how they will comfort them. So that will be the next chapter. Till next time people.**


	12. Comforting Their Lover When They Cry

**Well, we now have the next update which is them comforting their significant other when they are crying, as per requested from a person from Quotev. As always I hope you can enjoy.**

 **I also apologize if any of them is off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya would feel very awful knowing that his significant other is crying, whether it be because of him, of another person, of his/her friends, or of personal reasons. Minato already comfortable showing his other self he wouldn't mind sitting next to them and hugging them. He will run a hand through the locks of hair and let them cry it out. Sometimes he knows that words are best to be unspoken until they are ready. If his lover were to cry it out till they fall asleep he will make sure that they are comfortable enough and wait till the next day for them to talk. If his lover cried it out and manage to stay awake then he will ask them if there is anything they want before they can explain anything that may have bothered them. Of course Minato/Makoto/Sakuya will make something they like if needed. He will talk it out and make sure they are perked up or at least a little bit better but he will be willing to stay by their side and do anything is necessary for them.

Junpei

At first he will be awkward but he felt very bad that is love is crying though. He never had to deal with a crying girl before. Usually, he dealt with girls being the cool and spicy type, or being told off by girls but one crying is something that he isn't used to. The closest is his mother as they both dealt with his father alcoholism but he will try to make things better. It may not be exactly the best day ever but he will be willing to try to do anything and everything for his lover. Make something for them that they like, crack a couple jokes but still hold them tightly in his embrace. His love will show no bound despites acting like a goof in front of everyone else. Once he knows that his lover is ready to talk. If they fall asleep during the crying fest he will also be the type to hold them and wait till tomorrow to talk it out.

Akihiko

Akihiko also is the awkward type but determined to make sure that they will be happy. He never experienced talking to a girl let alone have a lover, but having a lover that is crying is truly new to him. He will though, try even if it might makes his lover more upset in which he panics a little and see if he can find something that will make them happy. But the closest thing he will be able to do is sit there and hug them till they are ready to talk about it. He can wait for his lover to talk and he will listen to whatever it is. He won't leave their side until they are smiling. He might even teach them a few boxing moves to distract them.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro is the type to make sure that his significant other is comfortable enough to talk. He waits until they stop crying. If they fall asleep he will wait till the next day and will cook their favorite when they wake up. He will wait till they had their fill, clean themselves up and check to make sure they are alright. If not he is willing to listen to whatever problem it is and give advice when he can. He will talk it out and when they ask for some hug or cuddle time he will not refuse. He will stay in bed with them till they much better or at least decently better.

Ken

Ken would feel very awful much like Minato/Makoto/Sakuya. He will be the type to take them to the bed or the couch and hold them tightly. Since he is usually the quiet type he will wait till they stop crying. If they fall asleep, he will hold them tightly and never let go. He will fix themselves be be more comfortable until they wake up and ready to talk. If they stop before then he will get their favorite drink or food to munch on based on their request. Ken would also be the type to wait till they are ready to actually say something as it allows them to think about a few things when needed. But he will hold their hands and let them lay on his shoulder when they finally start talking.

Ryoji

When his lover is down he will feel down. He will kind of go into a frenzy asking if they are are alright, if it was another person who made them cry, he will claim to "give them a piece my mind", if it's a personal thing he will calm down and take them into his arms and tell them that no matter what it is that he will be there for them. He will hold them in bed and snuggle with them till they feel better and if there is a request of food or drink or any other even if it may sound ridiculous, he will do it hands down. Ryoji always being soft hearted will do anything for his lover to be happy.

Souji/Yu

He will feel bad that whatever the reason is made their lover cry. He promised that he won't let anything happen to them. Knowing he failed, he will feel some self loathing but since his main priority is his lover he will drop it and be there for them. He will bring them close and let them cry it out. He will then ask if there is anything they want he will make it or get it. Once it is done, he will wait till they are ready to talk. When his significant other finally spoken he will bring them even closer and they will have a day of quietness. They will lay in bed or the couch and snuggle. Do nothing as he let his lover rest the day away. They might throw in a movie to watch to get his lover's mind off of it. Other than that he will make sure that his lover will be able to smile the next day.

Yosuke

Another awkward person, not too much but enough. Yosuke was never one to see girls cry. He is usually seeing the type to always bring him down. So seeing a girl cry in front of him will make him wonder what to do. But in the end, he is the type to sit down and have them close and wait it out. Yosuke also isn't much of a smooth talker. So when he tries to comfort the other person he might also say something that might offend the other making them cry more but he does know when to shut up. He will ask if they want anything and he will go get it. Other than that he will lay with them until they are ready to talk.

Kanji

Kanji is the type to panic. Like really panic. When he notices that his lover is crying will will get a bit aggressive and ask who made them cry. If it is someone who bothered them, well let's hope he calms down. If it's personal matters then he will really tone down, but feel uncomfortable seeing that it is something he can't really do to help. But he will stay with them until they feel better. He will sit down, have them next to him, and teach them how to crochet just to get their mind off of things. It will also make him feel a bit better knowing that they will be alright in time. He knows he isn't much of the type to give advice but the best he could do is be there and listen and do something to distract them even if it means showing his crochet work.

Teddie

Another panicky person/shadow. Teddie will not only feel bad but he will worry about his lover in anyway possible. He will try to see if someone is bothering them and he will find them and fight them if he have too. If it's personal matters he will be the type to listen. Teddie will also be the type to try and crack some bear puns in hopes his significant other will laugh. He will be doting them and will do anything for his lover. If they want to be alone, he will do it, if they want food, he will bring it, if they want to cuddle, he is totally up for it. He won't leave their side until they smile for him.

Akira/Joker

Silent comfort type. Akira/Joker is the type to be close to his lover. He will hold them, say loving words and let them cry it out. Morgana being in the corner will be "meowing" to Akira/Joker asking what he did to the poor significant other only for him to hush up since he isn't at fault. He will tell him to leave them alone in which he does. He will wait till they are ready to talk and he will make them coffee and curry as it is the only thing he can make but if his lover wants something else he will try to make it which might end in disaster and having to order it. In which might earn a chuckle out of his lover's mouth. Having accomplished that they feel a bit distracted he will get down to the reason why they were crying in the first place and will listen in and give advice when needed. He will also have them stay the night watch movies, play games or just cuddle to make them feel better.

Ryuji

Panicking. He will panic a bit. Dealing with girls crying is awkward for him. He is used to girls giving him the stink eye and telling him off like Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and sometimes Haru despite her being soft spoken girl but aside from that he feels bad right after. Like Junpei the closest crying girl he ever saw was his mother. So he let that to drive his resolve to make sure that they are happy or at least alright. He isn't much of a smooth talker though. He might accidentally say something to make it worse but he will make it up to his lover by hugging them and stay silent knowing he messed up. He will let them cry on his shoulder and let them cry it out till then. He will stay in bed with them until they are legitimately alright to talk.

Yusuke

He will be worried when his lover is crying. Yusuke being the type to sit down and bring them closer. He will wait till the stop crying and ask what is wrong, being the type to be straight to the point he will make sure that he gets his answers but if they are still unwilling to talk he will wait till they will. He will also be the type to make their lover's favorite dish, drink or buy it if he can and make sure that they eat and drink to make sure they have enough energy. Once they are ready he is willing to listen in. Yusuke will also be the smooth talker. He will tell them that their beauty will be ruined if they cry. He will say more sweet things to them and will have a day in doing whatever his lover wishes.

Goro

Goro will be silent. He hated either himself that he let his significant lover cry, or another whoever hurt his lover. If it's a personal reason he hates whatever it was. He will say sweet words and will buy or make anything his significant other request. He will then have them in his arms and make sure that they are comfortable to talk to him when needed. If he did find out that his lover is upset because of another person he won't hesitate to seek them out and ask, interrogation style, on why they did it in the first place. Although, knowing the whole entire media, he gets backlash, mostly his lover because of the fangirls more than likely but he can't do very much which makes him upset because of that more than anything. If it was personal reason he will just be there with open arms and are willing to help with whatever it is associated with it since his connections with the police. He will snuggle with them too.

* * *

 **Next chapter be a bit more humorous. Them accidentally walking in when their significant other is changing. As much as I love all the cute and fluffy things, there got be humor in there somewhere once in a while, right? Well, till next time.**


	13. Walking in While Lover is Changing

**Oh boy sorry for the week long update. I was busy for the last several days. But now that I have it, it is time for the long awaited time that they accidentally walk in while their significant other is changing. Time for the fun.**

 **I also apologize if any of them is off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya, when entering the room is usually very silent. There are times he does knock to know if his lover is changing, but during those days when their lover is oddly silent and he didn't realize they are home, he won't knock. Upon entering, he would freeze. He will silently freeze. It will be a bit before he realizes that he is seeing his lover half naked. He will silently turn around and walk out, then silently close the door. But not before pausing by the closed door and thinking what the hell he just saw but at the same time didn't mind that he did. He just won't say anything about it till his significant other are ready to actually be up for anything further. So whenever he goes in a blank state and his significant other notices he will tell them that he is just planning when to do the next mission even though he is actually thinking about them half naked.

Junpei

Junpei, as much as he is very loving guy can be a perv. With eyes wide, he will gape and maybe drool a bit. But knowing who he is staring at he starts to panic making a noise causing his lover to notice him. Depending on his lover, if they are pretty self-conscious about their looks, they might hide from him and tell him to leave or they might toss something to his head to get him to leave. If the lover isn't and is understandable they will let him off but not without a few scolding to tell him next time to knock. In which he will try to do it as often when they change.

Akihiko

No joke a stuttering mess, red faced, try to apologize and leave before anything else could go wrong. He is actually a very chivalrous guys. He knows to always knock or wait for when their lover is done. Though when he gets a bit impatient which is from time to time he just gets up and go and remind their lover if they are heading to places to hurry up. When he doesn't know at what point they are changing into and when he enters the room at the most inopportune time, that is when he gets really embarrassed that as stated before that he is a stuttering mess, red face and tries to apologize while trying to leave. Once he leaves, closing the door behind him, he would lean by a wall and cover his face. He would mutter how the hell manage to mess up big time and he might end up losing his head by his lover. That is if they are understanding from their awkward situation.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro when accidentally walking in his lover while changing he would be silent, turn red and leave silently. No words. He knows that he intruded at the wrong time and should have waited till his lover comes down. But he will have a blank look. He usually isn't a perv but what he saw made him couldn't help but want them more but he knows his boundaries. Whenever his lover mentions why he is spacing out lately he would just say it is nothing. He won't tell them about it.

Ken

Embarrassed little bean. Ken despite his supposed knowledge of the female human body because of Junpei and school, seeing it personally will get him shy. He is the type to mumble an apology when his lover notices him standing there, before leaving the room. His face will turn red and warm. Normally he would knock but since he thought his lover is doing nothing important he would just open it. He would hide somewhere trying to cool off and trying to rid the image from his head but knowing that he is of age he could never remove the image. Once his lover finds him he would then apologize multiple times about his intrusion until his lover told him to calm down knowing that he isn't the type and that it was an accident. Though he will still apologize anyway.

Ryoji

Ryoji would slam the door open to greet his lover, but when he realizes that his lover is changing and half naked, he would be embarrassed. Though also a bit of a perv to cover his embarrassment. He would compliment how good they look, trying to diffuse the situation, his significant other might love the compliment but seeing that he barged in without knocking may have made them a bit cranky and to toss something towards his head to get them to leave. He would be happy to be seeing his lover almost undressed before him but he also needs to remember the consequences and try to knock just to keep his lover happy.

Souji/Yu

Quite. He would be the type to enter a room quietly also. Upon entering, he would freeze. Freeze like a statue and watch for a bit, but then he would silently leave trying to make sure his lover didn't notice. Once he leaves he will have a blank face and sit in the living room to act like it was nothing. He will keep the image into his mind and not tell his lover about it. If his lover were to ask why he is acting the way he is he would have said it was nothing important and will say it is mostly investigation related. He would then leave it at that.

Yosuke

Dying of embarrassment on the inside, but acts like a perv to cover it. He would really like the view with a nice smirk across his lips. Of course considering he just barged in without knocking he will get knocked to the head. He will then whine why he got hit in the head as his lover will scold and complain about needing him to knock next time when they are changing. He will apologize and will try to knock next time.

Kanji

Probably the most one to react. Seeing that he will be really embarrassed from what he saw, he will stutter and will have a bit of a nose bleed. Of course depending what is going on, if his lover is understandable they will just remind him to knock next time. But if not then he will probably get bopped in the head with a blunt object. He will scream saying sorry and that he will not do it again. Though he will stand there a bit before running off again as his mind goes blank from what he saw as he try to stop the blood flow from his nose. He will just feel livid, turn red, and warm on the face. He will will keep thinking about it though and possibly reopen the nose bleed again only maybe to get bonked on the head if his lover sees that he is thinking about it again.

Teddie

Barging into the room he will be all jumpy and happy finally seeing his significant other when he hasn't seen them lately. But when he sees that his significant other changing he will blank out for a bit. Despite his lovable personality he can be a bit of a pervert also. He will love the view and cheer that it may only be just be for him. But considering he just barged in without knocking and he will get knocked to the head. He will get scolded to make sure that he will need to knock the next time if they were to change and what not.

Akira/Joker

Opening the door to greet his lover thinking that they must be doing those lazy days but to see that they were changing he will pause. Morgana being near his feet will also freeze but meow happily seeing that Akira/Joker's lover cannot understand him so he won't get hurt. But for him Akira will be in a frenzy. He won't know if he should be happy to see his lover half naked or afraid if his lover will knock him up the head. He would apologize before leaving, letting them finish changing. So depending his lover's personality, if they are understanding they would just leave it be or they will scold him for not knocking. Or possibly getting knocked in the head if he didn't leave. Other than that Morgana will also scold him for not knocking before entering but Akira/Joker will also mutter how he did the same thing. Having them bicker if his lover didn't think of him crazy by then.

Ryuji

Perv. During those times he had missions and saw Ann reveal one of the most privates parts he would enjoy the view so no doubt he will enjoy it even more since it is his lover. A cocky smirk will plaster seeing the half nakedness. He will compliment them about how great they look Although, considering his lover notice him, they will smack him upside the head to make sure to remind him to stop being a pervert and knock next time. Though he won't always make any promises about it but will try just for them.

Yusuke

He is very chivalrous guy. He always knock before entering. Always. Though for one day when he thought his lover is asleep he opens the door. Boy did he thought wrong. Although, he will be really happy that he might be able to paint his lover half naked even if he can't get it full nude. He will frame their form trying to find the nice angle only for his lover to notice and scold him about knocking. Though his oblivious nature on why he did it anyway and saying that he is doing it for art, made it hard to stay mad at him. Yusuke will though apologize for his brash behavior and make it up to them somehow, but he will paint his painting and hopefully they won't mind he did and like it.

Goro

Greatly apologize for walking in on them. He always knocks before entering. But during those stressful days when he just wants to cuddle with his lover he will forget all mannerism and just open the door. So upon seeing his lover half naked would make him apologize profusely. He will find a way to make it up to them. Anything. His lover of course will understand that he is stressed from being a detective and keeping a good grade in school so they might treat him a little more for his hard work.

* * *

 **Next chapter be a fluff-ish. Maybe not. It's just how their significant other moves in with them. But holy nutcracker did you guys see the official name of Persona 5 protagonist. His name is Ren Amamiya. Like oh, this is gonna be a bit to get used to because I always used his manga name. So I am just gonna add it in as part of the slash from the next one on. We got announcements of P3D and P5D. Still no info on PQ2 though which is a bit disappointing but I still do hope they make it. Well, till next time.**


	14. Lover Moves in with Them

**I am sorry for the almost one month long of no update. I was busy with so many party planning for Christmas, my nephew's birthday and New Years day. I even started my classes right after New Years day and I have been busy for the past couple weeks. So now I am here to update this. Finally. So we have their S/O moving in with them. As always I hope you enjoy.**

 **I also apologize if any of them is off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series, Atlus does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Well, he lives in a dorm… Depending, also if Mitsuru allows it. If not then Minato has to abide that since he doesn't want to mix his lover with the SEES stuff. Also getting scrutinized by Mitsuru not to do anything they are not ready for. Although, if Minato/Makoto/Sakuya manages to find an apartment and lives there on his own then he is more than willing to have his lover live with him. It gives life to his empty apartment and fill his lonesome self. He would love having to eat with someone, have continuous cuddles (especially when he wants sleep), coming home to greet him when he is out from spending time with friends or exploring Tartarus, and just basically watch them do anything around the house.

Junpei

When it comes to moving in, one thing for sure he wants them away from his alcoholic father. Super away from him. He doesn't want anything to happen to them if his father goes into some sort of frenzy when he is drunk. So if anything, he enjoys being in the dorm rooms with everyone else. But the same thing with Mitsuru if she allows it. But once he manages to get an apartment then he is all up for his lover staying with him. He just loves when he comes home from school, or when he has to go to Tartarus he would come home to them waiting for them on the couch if they can stay up late enough. He just wants someone to be there and worry about him. It gives him the thought that someone actually cares about him.

Akihiko

He will be nervous being able to move in with his lover. He wasn't the type to really be able to think that far ahead in relationships. Battles, maybe. But since he is considering it he will get tongue tied asking them to move in with him. Dorm wise he will get in trouble by Mitsuru as she will try to execute him. But once he gets an apartment of his own he will be more than happy to have his significant other move in. He would love being able to have them by his side when he wakes up in the morning and wait for him at night. He would even get a good meal that will help him for his training in boxing when his lover drops by to greet him and give him snacks, lunch and what not.

Shinjiro

Oh boy he won't say much yet. He had to decide whether to really have them move in with him, but in his heart he does. He really does. When he suggests it, especially during dinner date, he would be a bit nervous but won't show it. But since his lover is really into the idea since they get to spend more time with him than having to meet up somewhere just to see him. Of course, Shinjiro has ground rules because he does meet with shady people (especially the medication he uses for his Persona) he doesn't want them to open doors and to make sure they check through the peephole or peek through the window to make sure it is people they trust. He doesn't want them getting mixed with whatever he is doing when it is not SEES related. But he will be happy that they are on board, he will have a nice dinner at home, wake up every morning with them next to him and getting to see them wait for him when he is out with SEES or his nightly "strolls".

Ken

Another nervous little bean he is. Ken is the type to think through if it's a good idea to have his significant other move in with him. All the pros and cons jumbled in his head making go dizzy. But in the end he will take them in. No second thoughts. Though, with them moving in he will still be nervous as since he usually is on his own a lot. But he will be happy that he won't have to ask them to meet him and be able to wake up next to them. He can come home to meet his lover when he is out with friends or any SEES related stuff. He even gets to eat at the kitchen table with them and be able to cook for each other. It gives him the chance to feel right at home again than being in the dorms which he felt hollow and lifeless.

Ryoji

Hahaha this bean will totally be up for the idea of having his lover move in with him. Though like I mentioned he lives in the dorms. He will have to get at least some sort of approval from Mitsuru or the head of the dorms. He will probably have to beg to get what he wants. Once he does he will be all over the place. Once his lover is really in the dorms with him he will have all the cuddles, the food, and the chance to maybe peek at them while changing or in the showers. Besides his perverseness he enjoys anytime with his lover, being able to see them 24/7 and loving the idea of coming home to them waiting for him. This joyful bean will will brag about it though will be threatened by Mitsuru to behave.

Souji/Yu

He lives with his Uncle and little Cousin. It's totally a big No-No with Uncle Dojima. He just doesn't want Souji/Yu to do anything they might regret. And it's also because of Nanako. But maybe at some point he wouldn't mind since Nanako is very keen to having Souji/Yu's lover to stay with her. She is lonely and having to do a lot in the house by herself it would be nice to have some help even if Souji/Yu is doing the job already. But since Souji/Yu is already doing other things for school, his part time jobs, and going into the TV World he has already a full plate. Plus it will give Nanako a chance to meet other people besides his friends and himself. But nonetheless, Souji would always be happy to have his lover with him 24/7 especially if they move in with him. He wouldn't mind having to have a seperate room for them but he is happy to see them every morning.

Yosuke

He lives with Teddie and his family. It will be a while till his parents would even agree to let him have his lover live with them. But once his parents trust him enough they might consider. Otherwise once they do, his lover will have a separate room for them and make sure rules are followed. This will have to keep up until Yosuke can get a place of his own allowing no restrictions from Yosuke's parents. He would love being able to have food on the table for him waiting, waking up next to his significant other, cuddle time, and any other couple activities they can do despite Yosuke's busy schedule with helping with Junes, School and being part of the Investigation Team.

Kanji

Ahahaha…. This awkward bean will have troubles bringing up in the idea of moving in. Kanji is the type to dance around the topic and stutter here and there to try to bring up the idea. But once he finally gets it out he waits with bated breath to see if they agree or not. If they do he will be ecstatic. Though he had to mention that he lives with his mother if they don't mind. For a fact, his mother will love it when there is someone else to love him like she does and more. She wouldn't mind having Kanji's significant other in the house. He will be much more happier and be able to change and see light again despite his father being gone. Of course rules are there to make sure things don't go haywire but all the while Kanji's mother would love having extra hands in the house and loving her son smile. Kanji would sooner or later be able to afford a place of his own once things start to settle and he gets a part time job. He would enjoy having cooked meals aside from his mom, and be able to have cuddles. He would love when someone would wait for him when he is out and patch him up when he gets hurt.

Teddie

Teddie shares a house with Yosuke since he has no home of his own. Even his own allowance from working as a part timer in Junes is not enough to get a house. So expect Yosuke to be really against it. If Teddie begs enough he might be able to. Even with the help of Yosuke's Dad. Still of course there are grounds rules with Teddie. They need to have separate rooms and not to do anything they might regret. Aside from that, sooner or later Teddie will be able to get a home and when he does he will be able to really have his lover with him 24/7. All the cuddles, food, playtime, seeing them waiting for him when he comes home from Junes or the TV World, and not have to worry about anything else in the world.

Akira/Joker/Ren

He lives in the attic of a cafe… Sojiro will be a bit reluctant, though he will let Akira/Joker/Ren allow to have his lover with him. They just need to not do anything that will tarnish his cafe and he will be fine with it. They also need to be smart about the things they do but other than that Sojiro trust Akira/Joker/Ren. As for the latter, he would truly be delighted. It beats having only Morgana to talk to even though he trusts the cat wholeheartedly. Other times he just gets tired of the nagging cat and seeing his lover will make it all the better. Much to Morgana's displeasure since he will be ignored majority of the time but he too will be happy that Akira/Joker/Ren's significant other will help him take everything with stride. Even if he may get a bit distracted making Morgana to remind him to focus.

Ryuji

Ryuji living with his Mom is no brainer that she will welcome Ryuji's lover with open arms. But of course there are still ground rules about having kids too early and that they have to focus on school first before anything else. It will be a tight fit in his apartment like home but he loves it nonetheless. He will really love all the snuggling and being able to eat what his lover will make. And sooner or later when he finally gets a decent job aside from being a Phantom Thief he will get an apartment of his own. He will be able to move around with them in the apartment and his mother will have to worry about herself. But that won't stop her from stopping by and checking up on them once in awhile, much to his embarrassment.

Yusuke

Living in the dorms has strict rules about people and their curfew. Along with having separate dorms for male and female. Yusuke really wants to have them live with him. He gets to not only paint them when they are doing something in the dorm, he just likes being able to be with them almost everyday when he is not busy with classes or anything Phantom Thieves related. He loves the idea that he will finally get actual food in his body compared to his lackluster fridge and only eating small amounts. It's still a wonder how he manages living in the dorms but either way at least he won't have to forget to eat.

Goro

This lovely bean really would love having his lover live with him. It brightens up his lonely apartment. Waking up next to him daily, breakfast, cuddles, anything Goro can think of being with his significant other. He loves them so much that he can enjoy his days off or anything school related tossed out the window. Being able to see them every day will always brighten up his mood no matter even if he has to be the bad guy to the Phantom Thieves. He loves them and no matter what happens to him he wishes to be able to stay with them till the very end.

* * *

 **Next chapter be another fluff. It's just how their mornings would be after their S/O moves in. Till next time everyone.**


	15. Mornings

**OMG, I am so sorry that I haven't been posting for a couple weeks. Classes started that I rarely had time to do the chapter. But I manage to get some time today and finally typed it up. So here you guys go.**

 **This chapter is all about their typical mornings. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I apologize for any that are off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series. ATLUS does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Mornings with him will be a simple. Being asleep with his significant other in his arms and will cuddle into them. Although, their lover will wake up first, getting food ready since Minato/Makoto/Sakuya likes his sleep. Once the food is done being made his significant other will pop back into the room and try to wake up him up. With a nice sweet kiss to wake him up. His eyes will flutter open. His fluffy blue hair strewn everywhere but he gives a small smile and sits up. He would rub his eyes endearingly and kiss back. Once he finally gets out of bed and dress up he would eat, but in a sleepy manner. Once he finally gets revitalized by his lover's food, they will do whatever plans that was made. This can go the other way to by him waking up early and make breakfast. Then giving wake up kisses.

Junpei

Junpei can go either way for his mornings. He can be that heavy type sleeper since he always stay up late playing video games and going to Tartarus. That is when the lover has to find ways to wake him up. Pranks, loud noises, jumping on top of him. Anything, to get him to wake up. Then those times when he manages to wake up early by his significant other's side he would just stare happily. He would be thinking how just damn lucky he to have someone that he loves next to him before waking them up in a playful but lovable manner before getting ready for the day and eating.

Akihiko

Shy bean. Akihiko when he wakes up it's always to train in the mornings. Now that he has his lover, he actually wakes up first to admire their sleeping figure and waits till they wake up. He would play around with their hair and running his fingers through it. That is after when they finally get used having them having in the place he lives in. He would be surprised at first waking up the first time with them but still admire them despite the surprise. His lover would wake up from the touch and smile at him. Then the choice is up to them if they wish to just cuddle the day away or one of them gets up and make breakfast.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro is the type to wake up first regardless. He would be the type to admire for a little bit before going into a tangent on how lucky he is to have his significant other. Then it gets depressing how he doesn't deserve them and that they shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place. He thinks that his life is short because of the medication he is taking and wanted to leave his significant other because it will just hurt them more once he dies. Although, he knows it will devastates them if he disappears. But he will glide his fingers across the hair, down the cheek and hold their hands. He would then get out of the room and cook breakfast and will wake up his lover that they can eat together.

Ken

Shy bean. Considering, he is trying to get used to having someone with him and waking up next to him, he will be a bit awkward. But he loves it that he has company. He will be the type to though have seperate rooms firstly and would wake up first. Then he would wake his lover up for breakfast. After that once he is used to it he will have them next to him sharing a bed and still Ken would wake up first and make breakfast with his lover if anything. He loves cuddles. Really. Cuddles in bed will be his daily thing once he wakes up or his lover would suddenly wake up before him.

Ryoji

Ryoji is another type to go both ways. He can be very playful in his mornings. He would be the type to wake his lover up with a small ice cube, random noise or just prank waking them up but of course the pranks are harmless. Then his other self where he just loves waking up early enough to watch his lover sleep and be a snuggle bug about it. Ryoji always thought he is lucky. But with how he is he won't be able to stay with his lover forever and it breaks his heart to know that. He is the god of night. Of death. As much as the thoughts haunt him, he will not let it ruin his day and get up. He will also be the type to cook with his lover once both got out of bed. Again if this didn't turn into a food fight.

Souji/Yu

Souji/Yu would be the type to wake up first and make breakfast for both Nanako and Dojima. Since he has his lover now he is making for himself, Nanako and his significant other. But he wouldn't mind a little help by both his little cousin and his lover. Now a days he would wake up early and kiss them for a wake up call. Then go to the kitchen to cook.

Yosuke

Lazy guy type. So, lazy morning. He will be the one to sleep in a bit longer than his lover and will wake up if his lover wakes him up. Wake up kisses or a nice scent of food in the air. Yosuke if he does manage to wake up earlier, he will just have a snuggle fest and have a nice hand tracing over his lover's body and thinks how lucky he is. Eskimo kisses for sure as he gets to bury his head into the other's hair. Another type to do back hug while his lover is cooking something.

Kanji

Awkward bean! As much as he likes to cuddle and sit with his lover, their mornings is shy for him. Kanji's mornings always have him being awkward in waking up early. He will wake up surprise, then relaxing only to realize that his lover is next to him. He of course don't know what to do if he should be showing some sort of affection, wake them up or let them sleep. But once he realizes once in a while on what he will do for that day he will do the ones mentioned and do other things with or without them. Kanji, considering how good he is with his hands on crafts, it won't be a surprise if he helps in the craft of cooking. The breakfast will also help in him getting used to having his lover next to him to be more comfortable more than ever.

Teddie

Teddie is the type to have a playful mornings. He will do a sudden tickle fight or pillow fight. Although there are times that he would like to just cuddle and admire his love when those precious moments arrive, but he will more than likely like to pull some pranks to wake up his lover. Once it is all over both of them will chill for a bit before having a nice breakfast. He is the type to want to help his lover though it's a bit questionable on his cooking abilities but he can get a sneaky taste out of it if he can. That is if Teddie doesn't turn it into a food fight.

Akira/Joker/Ren

Akira considering his spontaneous personality, he is the type to cuddle when he wakes up first. He would admire his lover and place feather kisses, tracing his lover's face and just pulling them into him so he knows that he isn't alone in his cramped attic. WHen he wakes them up that way small eskimo kisses would be apparent and he would be the type to get up first and then make breakfast. Then his other self would be the type to playfully wake them up. He would poke their nose or maybe make Morgana give a nice kitty lick which he won't mind. Making his lover squeak in surprise. But he will make up up by kissing them on the lips and say that he will do breakfast in bed for them.

Ryuji

Ryuji is the type to not wake up first. So his lover will have to be the one to wake up him up and have a nice cuddle session if they so like. They will give light kisses and letting them combing his hair as he groggily wakes up. Once the cuddle session and light touches are done his lover will be making breakfast as Ryuji gets ready but in a more slower and tired manner. But he will be the type to hug his lover from behind as he watches them cook breakfast and maybe being a little sneak and taste it really quick.

Yusuke

Yusuke being the type to wake up early. He is a studious student. Though waking up early gets him to watch his significant other sleep. And when they are sleeping he will totally get a sketchbook and draw them as they are asleep. He will draw them until it is truly time for them to wake up and have breakfast. Of course he will be the type to help in the kitchen when his lover is cooking something. But he will sneak away and draw then cooking or just doing anything in the kitchen to give him his muse.

Goro

He is so sweet that he is the type to wake up first no matter what. He will then kiss his lover all over the face and cook them breakfast once he manages to wake them up. Or if he is having a lazy morning he will cuddle them and burying his face into the hair of his lover. It gives him comfort that someone is near him. No empty feeling despite what he is doing. Though each and every single time he felt that the truth gets closer and closer he is afraid that he will lose them. So the only thing he can do is give his lover the love he never gotten and lie behind his teeth despite how much it hurts. He loves it when he gets to cook for his lover but he also don't mind that he can get help from them. He would truly enjoy giving a nice food marks on their cheeks before kissing the food off. He is also the type to do breakfast in bed. He pampers them because he knows his lover has to deal with the paparazzi and his insane fans so he will make sure to give as much of attention as he can. He will give them all the attention for the morning in fact.

* * *

 **Now that it is done, I am slowly starting to run out of ideas. I am totally open for scenarios just comment or send a PM. Don't be shy. Well hopefully I get to see you in the next chapter, which I am not sure what it will be but I do have a couple in mind. But I know the next one will be their lover figuring out their "alternate job".**


	16. Lover Finds Out They are Persona Users

**Oh, boy yes, I have updated after one month. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I could never find time, that despite me being on my Spring Break, I am babysitting my nephews. But I manage to find time today since my Cousin is working at home and is watching her son. So I get to update.**

 **This is when their Significant Other finds out they are Persona user. That means they will find out that they are SEES, Investigation Team, and Phantom Thieves. Sorry but Ryoji isn't long because he doesn't have a Persona in the first place, so he would be the type to may have snitched on the others.**

 **I apologize for any that are off.**

 **I do not own the Persona series. ATLUS does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Blank face. He is the leader of SEES anyway. Being honest though, deep down, he didn't want to drag his lover into the SEES business. It's dangerous as it is since they could die or lose their mind. He always has to make sure that his lover is at home. They are not allowed to leave the house any later than seven. So, when his significant other found out about him being a Persona user during the Dark Hour to scale the tall tower, Tartarus, he felt disappointed. He wanted to keep them safe but he didn't take into the account the possibility of them wandering around and keep their form long enough before transforming into a coffin. He was just lucky enough that he manages to get there on time and save them by summoning one of his many Personae/Personas. Of course their significant other is shocked that he was keeping it a secret for the whole time he transferred to the school. The shock seeing that they held guns to summon the Persona and the weapons they all carry. His lover will feel hurt of course from the hidden secret, but can see why he didn't say anything. It was dangerous. Minato/Makoto/Sakuya's lover had to stay close and always make sure to look around in case Shadows appear in which some occasionally did. Once they had to make sure they are home he will have to talk to them when they are not exhausted from the shock.

Junpei

Junpei when it comes to protecting someone he cares about, he will jump in. He will break the formation when it is his lover on the line. When he found his significant other wandering around the Dark Hour, he would be shouting. Really shouting, which may or may not catch Shadows attention. When he summons his Persona, shocking his lover about the use of a gun and thinking he is going to commit suicide, they would be shocked even more that he summoned his Persona. They will be in total shock that they may or may not faint, but also demands answer right then and there or want it when they wake up. However, Junpei will fail to explain and had to have Mitsuru to do the job. Though he will apologize for not saying anything and that he wanted to keep it a secret so that they don't get involved what he and the others are doing seeing how dangerous it is. But also relieved that they are understanding and always make sure to stay in the dorms or their house until the Dark Hour ends before being able to see him since Shadows can roam around the grounds of Iwatodai.

Akihiko

I think considering his drive to be stronger to protect, he will also be the type to break formation and protect his loved ones. When he sees that his lover is going to be attacked by a Shadow he will no doubt punch the Shadow away first before summoning his Persona. When his significant other is safe he will turn to the other who is in shock. His lover will of course be a blubbering mess and again may or may not faint. They will demand answers and Akihiko will explain it as detailed as he can. That is if his lover calms down a bit from the shock. I mean who would imagine some sentinel being to rise out of your body by shooting yourself in the head. Akihiko is the type or make sure that they are okay though and bring them home. He also give them ground rules. They are not allowed to say anything about it, they are not to roam around at night now that they are involved. But many not know that he will also keep an on his lover in case they may have the potential to summon a Persona if this keeps persisting or a one time thing.

Shinjiro

This is more on the side of curiousness. His lover being curious seeing that he always leaves late at night and coming home in the early hours of the night. When his lover follows him especially when he meets up with Akihiko secretly, the Dark Hour turns, making his lover shock and scream which causes a Shadow to emerge. When Shinjiro sees his lover in danger he will summon his Persona and destroys it. When he turns to his significant other, he will not be amused. He told them repeatedly to stay at home when ever he is out. Though he will escort them back home and try to talk to them about the things he does as a Persona user and make sure that they understood the dangers. But he like Akihiko will make sure that it isn't persisting or a one time thing. But of course he will still hide about the use of drugs to suppress his Persona.

Ken

Ken this will shock him at the same time scold but still worry about his significant other. When he found his lover following him one night, leading to the Dark Hour, he also had a Shadow trailing them because of his lover. When he summons it for the first time in front of them and kills the Shadow he would check if they are okay, that they are not hurt and getting ready for the screaming at him. He will get bombarded with questions and why he kept it a secret. Of course he had to explain a little bit with the help of Mitsuru and Akihiko as they have more knowledge about it than he does. Though of course he too will be the type to make sure they follow rules set up for them. Ken is also a keen boy. He will get the help of all his seniors to make sure that his lover isn't one of them or just a one time thing.

Ryoji

Sorry, but Ryoji is not a Persona user. He knows that the others are Persona users and may have slipped it at one point or another by accident making his lover question if he is sane or not. He tells the truth though. By showing them during the Dark Hour and the others ability to summon one, but of course he had to make sure they are in a safe area of the Dorms.

Souji/Yu

It's going to go down. When Souji/Yu gets a calling card saying his lover is in danger and is thrown into the TV World he will jump in with the others to save them. When he finally finds his lover being surrounded by Shadows, about to be killed, he summons his Persona and swiftly take them out. He will rush towards them and tell everyone that they need to get out of there before the effects of the TV World affect them too much. Once they get out and stay in Junes if they manage to get them out before the TV World affected them or School Rooftop if his lover was affected by it and had to wait till they wake up to talk about Persona and TV World. Now that they are involved they are not allowed to talk about what they discussed and make sure that they do not open their doors to anyone. If anything they have to at least peek out the window to make sure who it is before opening and if they are in danger again to call him immediately or any other of the Investigation Team on whoever is close by to their place considering how small of a town Inaba is. Plus be with someone they fully trust.

Yosuke

Can sometimes be a reckless guy, but he is not the co-leader for no reason. He can be very analytical and always have to confirm it with Souji/Yu when it came to things that are IT related. Although it's odd that he can't apply it to his own school work with how perceptive he is. When he finds out that his lover is in danger by being thrown into the TV World, he didn't want the repeat of his last lover, Saki to end in death. He will be the type to snoop around a bit on his own to make sure that his significant other is not in any danger at first. However, when they are, he will warn the others about it. When they manage to find the place their lover resides in he will make a mad dash when a Shadow is about to attack. His Persona will come out giving a devastating wind attack before running up to his significant other. Of course he will be the type to fuss over them a little, but depending on his lover if they faint from the TV World or manage to stay awake and begged for questions he will try to go into detail about the happenings of the TV World and how they are connected with the murder cases that happened. Though he will put rules to make sure not to do answer the door if they are home alone, and to contact anyone in hopes that any other IT members are close by to help. Also to make sure that they are with someone at all times.

Kanji

Not the type to think things through really. At first his would think that his lover will be out with friends but when it starts to get late he wonders where they are since he hasn't gotten a message from them for a while. When he got a letter from the supposed murderer that he his significant other is in danger and about to be thrown into the TV World he is the type to get to his lover's place, running and disturbing the parents to see if his lover is there. If not he will check the places they frequent and friend's house before really assuming that they really are thrown into the TV World. When he message his leader about it they will make sure to go there first thing the next day (that is if school doesn't get in the way first). With that said when Teddie and Rise found the location Kanji is not pulling any stops. When he finally sees his significant other about to be attacked he will send out his strongest bash attack. Not Holding back. Of course his lover freaking out about the weird entity being summoned, he tries to summarize (though horribly) about the situation he got himself into with the others. He will also remind them to not open any doors and to also call for the others for help if they feel threatened. He would tell them to at least be with someone when going home.

Teddie

Freaking out. Teddie when his lover gets thrown into the TV World he will get worried and may be reckless but he is smart enough that he should trust in the rest of the Members of the IT to help him. So when he sees his lover thrown into the TV World he will save them, summoning his Persona and save the day. However, when his lover manages to stay awake and questions what the hell was going on the IT team has to answer that. Though the other troubling reveal is that Teddie is originally a shadow of the TV World. His lover will question why is that at first and how he manages to manifest his own body in the Real World even though he has none in the TV World. He said he wasn't sure but wishes to find out. Depending on his lover though, it will depend if they don't care who he is and is willing to stay with him despite him being a Shadow as they know who he truly is just by spending time with him in the Real World. If not and fears that he was working for the murderer since he is a Shadow and the monster they saw they might think that he will turn into them at some point and finish the job to kill them. That will lead to a break up with him, leaving him heart broken.

Akira/Joker/Ren

Akira will be the type to be protective when he finds out his lover got dragged into the Metaverse. But what he forgot counting on is that his lover being in an area he and the rest of the PT members are and his lover dragged in because of a side mission they had to do. They will be in danger because one of the Shadows in the Metaverse spotted them. He will legitimately send out any of his multiple Personas/Personae to ravage the Shadow. Plus it won't be a surprise if he gets a bit sadistic and maybe torcher the Shadow a little bit before finishing them off. Of course his lover will be confused about the place and how it is possible to be inside one's heart. What the ability of gaining the Persona in the first place. Also, how the application works and who put it there in the first place. The other question now that is the big reveal about them being Phantom Thieves considering they had to ask what is up with the get up. Akira/Joker/Ren also had to make sure that they are farm away from him when he opens the application the next time he uses it to avoid them getting attacked. And if they come along they have to stay at the entrance to stay safe. He will also remind that now that they got dragged into the Metaverse they have the application also so they are not allowed to use it without any of them.

Ryuji

Ryuji also isn't the type to sit around. He is the get up and go type of person. When he is in the Metaverse and drags his lover by accident when AKira/Joker/Ren troubleshoot the app he will jump in to save them. No questions asked. He will make sure that they are okay and have to take them out before they get hurt even more. Once they made it to the entrance or at least out of the metaverse he will try to answer them as best as he could (horribly, really). His lover with the big reveal claims that he is a Phantom Thief and hoped that it doesn't change anything. His significant other of course will worry about him now that the cops will tail after him along with the others. That is why Ryuji will need to really keep his mouth shut and make sure that his lover too is hush, hush. If they were to tag along they need to make sure they stay at the entrance or be as far away from them as much as possible. THough he will also have an epiphany that the application is installed on their phone to so he says that they are not allowed to use it without any of them to protect them in the Metaverse.

Yusuke

A cool collected guy. When he finds out that his lover got dragged into the Metaverse with him and the others, it will not only reveal his identity as a Phantom Thieve it will lead to a big explanation about the Meta World, confusing as it is already. When he finds out that his lover is being attacked by a shadow, expect it to be frozen like an ice statue. He will say that whoever harms his loved one will feel his artistic, frozen wrath. He will make sure that his lover to is okay but as rational he is he will do it when they are at home resting or out of the Metaverse. He is also the type to make sure that the application is installed or not. When it is he will set a ground rule about them not being able to use it without any of them. He will also explain the Meta World as best as he can.

Goro

Goro is sneaky. Although it was bad enough when he didn't realize that his lover got dragged into the Metaverse because of him. He was about to start his mission when he heard screams. Of a his lover being attacked by Shadows. He was in his black mask and suit so he had to change his Persona to Robin Hood and be in his white marching band like outfit and save the day. Goro will make sure that the other is okay and see if they need to rest and what not. He will answer as much as he can about the Metaverse without giving his true motive away. When they ask if he is part of the Phantom Thieves because of the outfit he will lie saying that he is even though it was a bit contradictory about his ideals. He will say that the detective side is just a ruse and that it is the only way to make people confess their sins since these criminals hide form the law and always got away. He will add to the lie to save not only him but his lover from the ugly truth of who he really is. He didn't want it to end in a breakup because of his recklessness.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for the listed ideas, especially people on Wattpad, AO3, and Quotev. I will try to get all of the request out as soon as possible. So for now this was requested a few times, so it was made first. The next one will be requested first by Dragi0 from Wattpad. It is, how they "re-charge" their S/O from a tiring day.**


	17. Their Lover Needs a Re-charge

**Sorry again for the one month no update. My god I am sorry. I have classes and this shortens my time on the computer on how I am going to type this. So I am sorry if this is a bit rushed. I did this kind of late and I am tired. So without further adieu I hope you like this.**

 **This is when their significant other is stressed and they find a way to recharge them.**

 **I apologize for any that are off.**

 **I may added a small swear and mentions of sexual content but nothing too explicit. So it should still be safe.**

 **I do not own the Persona series. ATLUS does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

He is the type to give massages. One can see that Minato/Makoto/Sakuya is the type to be lazy in a sense where he might just want to cuddle his significant other. I do see that. He cuddles but if they want them to relax and rejuvenate from a long day from school, work, and what not, He would be the type to give massages. After the massage a nice bath would go great with it. Have the bath scented too with maybe a nice rose petals or others to lift their spirits up. Candle lights too. He will be the type to tend to the others needs while his lover is in the bath. Don't be surprised if he is willing to dress in a butler outfit for the night and is willing to call them in a royal manner. Of course this has to be hush hush. He don't want people to know he did this unless it's close friends.

Junpei

Junpei he may not look it but he knows when his lover is stressed juggling between school, work and sometimes the worried looks he gets when coming back from Tartarus, but he has to do the things he does that way his significant other is safe. One thing that Junpei will definitely do is a nice movie night. After he gives the other a nice warm relaxing bath. He would create a nice aroma filled bath and candles with flower petals. He might also be the type to do random karaoke in the bath to be honest. He might just want to liven up the atmosphere with his dorky self. Of course he wants to keep that quite. He doesn't want people to know he tried to serenade his love. Other than that he would do simple little things. He will also bring things that are need once the bath is done and their lover is sitting comfortably on the couch, ready for movie night. Then they would just snuggle for the night.

Akihiko

Oh boy. This guy right here will not be sure on what to do but I think that he would just give a massage. He knows that tense muscles needs to get loose when he is working out and whos to say it's not the same when, working, studying for school and always waiting the night for him to come back. Simple. Of course after the massage he might recommend a warm bath if they want. After that a nice cuddle session if they so want. He will also be the type that if his lover needs something he will do it. He is a nice guy like that.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro. Yeah he will just have a nice warm bath but also have a nice candle lit dinner. For him he is the type to want them have time to themselves. Let them think and relax without him pestering them. After that, once they get out and see the candle lit dinner they will have a nice evening talking. After dinner Shinjiro would send them to bed early or to relax however they please and that he will clean up after them and that they do not need to worry about anything in the place.

Ken

Ken is the type to also make a simple bath, and have a movie night. He will have a nice aromatic bath and flowers but no candles. Ken will also the type to be there when needed. Although while his significant other is in the bath he will be the one setting up the movie. The movie will be either something comedic or romantic. Or probably find a movie that has action. Just depending what his lover feels like watching at the moment. He will comply and sit through it. Anything to make them happy.

Ryoji

The works. I swear he will be the type to give a massage, a candle lit dinner and bath, along with cuddle sessions, and movies. Really. He will. He will do anything to make his lover happy. He is the type to even dress up as a butler if needed and he will be their to their beck and calls. That is if he isn't too kinky about calling someone master. LOL, kidding but he may have added innuendos about it, but won't push if his lover is uncomfortable. But he will just joke about it and of course continue his butler duties.

Souji/Yu

Massage, dinner, bath, cuddle session along with spending time with Nanako. The night together is simple and sun as one can make origamis with Nanako, watch her sing and maybe dance to music (mostly the Junes theme song). Souji/Yu would enjoy just watching his two favorite people in the world have fun and not worry about anything. That's the type of person he is.

Yosuke

He is the type to try and give a massage but really he will just give a warm bath and a simple cuddle sessions. He is a simple man when he knows that his lover is stressed. He will also suggests a movie if they want to watch something. He will also prepare anything that they want and get it for them. Yosuke, despite his cruddy personality to not be able to hold his tongue once in a while he is the type to make it up. So expect a half ass massage, warm bath, cuddle session and movie night with him.

Kanji

Awkward bean he is. He isn't the type to know what to do in these situations. He will try and figure out a way to make his lover happy. He had to even text Souji/Yu for advice. Of course he knows he is not as comfortable to give massages, his cooking is not up to par like his own mother's, and he is only good at making dolls. So the best he can do is make a nice warm bath and try to make it a fancy bath along with cuddle sessions. He will also be the type to make sure that his mother not bother them since she might be checking up on them once in a while to see if they need anything. Of course Kanji is the type to also get the things himself if asked since he doesn't want to bother his mom too much.

Teddie

He is also the type to be the works. No questions ask. Of course he will have to ask Souji/Yu and maybe Yosuke along with the rest of the girl's for ideas. When the girls decided to give him more practical ideas and ignoring the boy's opinions mostly. Teddie, when he sees his significant other stressed, he will do anything in his power to have them relax and rejuvenate. Massage, dinner, bath, cuddle sessions and movie night. Another one to be the type to dress in a butler outfit and come to his lover's beck and call. He will call them royalty just for kicks too. I can also see him to joke around about it but at the end of the day he will still be the lovable Teddie that will make sure everything goes according to plan.

Akira/Joker/Ren

His suave ass will be another type to be the works. Like Ryoji, Souji/Yu and Teddie he will do those things mentioned several times. Really. He will. Although the butler thing is more of a back and forth thing. If he wants to dress up as one he can if not he won't. If yes, he might have to ask his Teacher or Sojiro if they have suits for him to do it. His Teacher will be the type to make sure they do not do anything that they will regret in the future, 'cause she is probably thinking some kinky stuff is going on. Sojiro will question why he needs it and when he finds out that he is going to act as a butler for his lover, he is not going to question it but asks to make sure to give it back clean. Also a small reminder to make sure not to do anything reckless in his shop. Morgana will be the type to come and go as he pleases but will not bother the alone time they have since he will be third-wheeling and be a jealous that he won't have that same alone time with Ann.

Ryuji

This guy, swear he does not know what to do when his lover is stressed out from everything. He has to get opinions about it from his friends and possible his mother. Once he has disregarded all ridiculous ones and go to a more simpler route, warm bath and cuddle sessions. No doubt about it he tries to make sure he won't go wrong with simple things like that.

Yusuke

Massage, candle lit dinner, warm bath and cuddle sessions. No, really. He is another one to be the works. All except wearing the butler suit but he might wear it if it's aesthetically pleasing. Like he will wear it if it he have an inspiration to to it for his art but really only that. He will just wear his regular clothes and do those things. Of course he will also be the type to be at their beck and call, but within reasons.

Goro

The works like, Ryoji, Souji/Yu, Teddie, Akira/Joker/Ren, and Yusuke. He will be the type to make sure that his lover is de-stressed. He will make sure that his lover is comfortable and he is willing to try and make them happy as much as he can. Of course he won't wear the butler suit because he thinks it odd but he might do it to amuse his significant other if they wish. Although, that is a one time thing. So, don't expect him to wear it again in the near future.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for the listed ideas, especially people on Wattpad, AO3, and Quotev. I will try to get all of the request out as soon as possible. Now that it is out, I decided to tear your guys heart out. Yes, I will have the next chapter as angst. Their S/O in a near death experience. So, get ready for some tissues.**

 **Thank you, Ninjy (AO3 user) for the request.**


	18. Lover in Near Death Experience

**One month update. Slowly getting there. I am like busy with classes and exams are almost here so I might update after. I do hope I have time to do it though. So I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is of course when their significant other is in a near death experience. Thank you Ninjy (from AO3) for the request.**

 **I apologize for any that are off.**

 **I may added a small swear and mentions of suicide as warnings.**

 **I do not own the Persona series. ATLUS does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Solitary confinement. This guy will lock himself in his room for the time because he blames himself for letting his lover go on their own to the grocery store. He was waiting for them to return only to get contact by Junpei or Yukari who were coming home from practice to see a crowd gathering about his significant other placed in the hospital because a truck hit them. To him everything became a stand still for him. It was like his time losing his mother and father in a car accident. This could be even more traumatic for him as now that his lover is in a brink of death. Of course he will move quickly to check on them. He will also be the type to go back and forth to check on his lover in hopes they will wake up soon, but like I said he will stay within his room on his own, leaving to his own thoughts. Once he gets contact that they woke up he will quickly see them, but he will be more quiet than usual since he still blames himself for not going with them in the first place to save them.

Junpei

He is not the same happy go lucky guy he used to. Like Minato/Makoto/Sakuya he will go quite that everyone will be a bit creeped out on how sadden he was but they will understand how broken he is when his lover is placed in the hospital. They were attacked by a mugger and was bruised and cut up. Junpei couldn't believe it. Having a persona to him, makes him powerful but now that he thought about it, it wasn't powerful enough to save his significant other if it wasn't the Dark Hour. He is the type to pop in on check on his lover when they are unconcious. He is also the type to wander around town and thought about how he was supposed to go with his lover during that night. He knew it was a bad idea to let them go alone at night. He should have insisted or at least followed them regardless of their own insistent, but his stupid head decided to stay thinking that his significant other will be fine. Boy how he was wrong. The light dulls each day when he still hasn't heard news about his lover. Until a text came from Minato/Makoto/Sakuya finally arrived saying that they are awake. He will not hesitate to run to the hospital to go see them. He isn't one to cry in front of others but he will let this one slide and try to apologize.

Akihiko

This guy will blame himself wholeheartedly. When the news reached his ears that his lover was sent to the hospital because a stupid drunkard decided to drive after his clubbing. He cursed them for it but he also blamed himself. He should have been there and be able to save them by pushing them to the side. But he wasn't. He will really take it to heart because he couldn't save his little sister. He will be the type to work out over time. He will pop in when he needs to but majority of the time he will be in the training room sleeping if anything and go back to working out, barely eating because he failed to protect the people he cared about. That was his vow. To become stronger to protect. Of course he will have to be forced to rest and stay away from training by Mitsuru and everyone else. He may have the itch to once in a while but he is being eyed on to make sure he won't go back and have him to recover his overworked, tense and stressed muscles. He will stay by his lover once everyone hounds him for it. Once his significant other is awake he will try to help them recover. At the same time everyone else will try and get him to be healthy once again.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro will also be the type to wander around also. Seeing that his lover was depressed because he always keep things to himself. He never told them what he does and kept things very vague. He knew how understanding they are but he thought that he pushed them to the limit from his own distance. Plus they too have been staying quiet and have been keeping vague with him too. He did try to get them to talk and he should have pushed it. He should have been more open. He should have listened but his habit to push people away has been stuck to him for so long that it affected his lover too. They must have felt alone and unloved because of his quiet nature and nonchalance. He should have been more aware of his significant other's feelings instead of trying to protect them from getting hurt when he dies. They tried to harm themselves by cutting their own wrist. Seeing them lying on the ground spilling blood, he had to rush them to the hospital ASAP. Shinji will be out and wandering minding his own business. But when he hears that his significant other is awake he will pop in and help them get better. He will also scold them for doing something really stupid, but he will be happy they have them back. He will try to also listen to them and try to be more open with them as much as he can.

Ken

Ken being the youngest, losing his mother, his father never to be mentioned, and now having a lover, he has to be mature for his own age. He hates being treated as a child but considering how old he is it was impossible to stop being babied. Although, being mature at his age he became a bit more perspective. He knows when something is wrong with his lover. He tried to talk to them but they will not say anything. So he left it be. Oh how he wished he should have paid more attention to his significant other. He left them alone and leaving them alone was a bad idea. They were about to drown themselves in the water and he had to get the others to help him take them to the hospital. He is the type to confine himself to the room also. He will muddle his own brain of self regret. He blames himself for not paying attention, for not being there when they needed. He was too wrapped up in his own revenge of the death of his mother that he become blindsided of his own lover. Now that the thought he almost lost them he made it a mission to pay attention to them and make sure they will get all the love they can get. But first he needs to make sure that they are healthy once they wake up.

Ryoji

Poor Ryoji. This sunshine would be all rain. He will never live with himself when his lover is in the hospital because of a mugger. Ryoji had no special talent. He is not like the other SEES members who can fight well with weapons (Mitsuru with a rapier, Akihiko with boxing, Yukari with a bow and arrow, etc). He has no Persona to protect himself when the Dark Hour hits. He felt worthless. He will either hide himself in his own room or wander around depending on the days. Mostly though, he will be coped up in the hospital room with his lover blaming himself of being so weak. He will be there until they wake up. Rarely eating and hope they awaken. If he knew how to fight like the others he will probably be more efficient. Be more confident. He also should have been smart enough to go with them also but his idiotic brain told them that they will be fine from their insistence. It was a stupid idea to have them leave the night for a late night snack for him because of his growling stomach that could never be satisfied. If only he wasn't hungry they wouldn't have to do go out to buy him food. The way he would caresses their hands and hopefully they wake up soon. Once they do he will make all these promises to make sure that he will do as much as he can to protect them. He will even try to learn how to fight if necessary.

Souji/Yu

This guys would have self blame but will also be out for blood. Souji/Yu is the type to try and bring justice by his own hands. After seeing what happened to Nanako, he is not letting that happen again. When that mock murder tried to take his significant other away from him he was about to let loose. The mock murder has a knife on hand that he tried to threaten if he got any closer. He of course didn't try to move in case he would harm his significant other but the mock murder was trembling too much that he accidentally nick the neck. He panicked and ran away with the rest of the Investigation Team going after the person and Souji/Yu having to run towards the hospital. Seeing how his lover got dragged into his Team's investigation. He blamed himself this whole entire time. Once the mock murder is apprehended, he will go see them and try to talk to them and what they were trying to do with his lover. He is also the type to make sure his lover if okay when he goes back and forth between the mock murder and his significant other. He still blame himself for not being able to protect them but he will try to do his damn best to get the mock murder a life sentence in jail.

Yosuke

Remorse. A whole lot of remorse. Yosuke is the type to hide and show how he really feels. He would hide it when he is near people but when he is alone he will break down. When his lover got caught up in the murdering spree he will be pissed that he didn't realize how much in danger his lover is. He blames himself because he couldn't protect his first love Saki and now that his significant other is placed in the hospital because of the murder from the knife that they were carrying, made him feel worthless. He had the confidence to fight in the TV World but when it it comes to fighting in the Real World he will not be allowed to be seen with weapons himself and he can't make the wrong move or else he risk his significant other. So the only way he has to do was keep them safe by complying. Once the murder nicked the neck they are sent to the hospital ASAP. He is also the revenge type to considering he wants to know why the hell the murder is going after his own significant other. He legit has a bone to pick with them and will not hold back. He will make sure his lover is able to wake up when he goes back and forth between the murderer and the hospital.

Kanji

Self blame and a whole lot of being on his own. Kanji is the type to hide his true feelings. He would wander on his own when he heard that his significant other got caught up in the murder spree. His lover got tossed in the TV World and faced their other self. They were injured severely that the hospital was the place they will be living in until they have conscious. He won't visit his significant other because if he sees he will go on a rampage and blame himself on why he was weak. He was known to be the most scariest guy in town because he was labeled form the media that he can take out a motorbike gang. False story really but with the image he has on display with that he thought the murder will be smart enough not to mess with him. Being honest he is all bark and barely any bite. But of course when he needs to his foot down he will. He would hole himself in his room until the others have to drag him out and see his lover face to face, unconscious or not. He will need to face his lover so he will try to find some sort of resolve.

Teddie

This guy will be down in the dumps. Teddie won't smile even if he is around the members. Sure some of them may try to cheer him up, but he won't be able have that same smile. He will be so saddened that he couldn't protect his lover that they got dragged into the TV World. Their shadow got to them and nearly killed them because there was almost no advanced notice. He was lucky enough that when he entered the TV World on his own to check the place he sensed them. So he had to save them but is placed in the hospital battered and unconscious. He will be the type to stay in the hospital and make sure that they wake up to only him. He will try to talk to the unconscious other in hopes that they heard him and be able to talk to him. He will crack small jokes as if they are awake. Try and act as if nothing ever happened despite how hollow sounding he is. Teddie will try to be strong for the sake of others and of course his lover.

Akira/Joker/Ren

Remorse but also out for blood. He knew that his Persona works only in the Metaverse/Palace. Of course his own training is also helping him in other world but that didn't help when his significant other became the target of bullies. He try to help but his significant other tries to keep him out of their troubles. He tried talking to them but it also gets his lover riled up and is in hiding. He tries to find them but to no avail since they ran off. When he came home to check on his soulmate he saw them lying in the kitchen with a knife. Blood pouring out the wrist. He immediately called the ambulance and be there in every hour he could. He would also talk to Mishima on who was bullying his lover. He will confront them in the Metaverse and will make sure the bullying will stop. He is doing for his lover and will not tolerate the injustice form the weak to the powerful. Once that is settled he will be making sure that his significant other is comfortable in the hospital whether they are conscious or not.

Ryuji

Ryuji with his kind heart he will blame himself and not only that he will hide how he feels. He is the type to wander around, not visiting his lover. He might even argue with some of his members or others with his foul mood. He blames himself for not being able to protect his lover. They got ran over when they both went separate ways because they were hanging out with their friends and he had Phantom Thieves business. When the news hit about his lover getting into a hit and run by TV he booked it to the hospital despite his leg hurting every few miles. Seeing the critical condition had him pissed at himself and the driver. He would run and hide away from everyone seeing that he wants time for himself. He wallows in his own mind that he needs to start to train more to help his soulmate. He wished that his leg wasn't too broken. If Ryuji's leg healed properly, he would have been able to get to his lover quickly and trained even more and better.

Yusuke

Self regret for not being able to protect his lover. More like not being able to convince his lover to not do what they did. He had a feeling that his significant other was not themselves and he wasn't being insistent enough to talk to them. He always give his lover space and he wished he did more for them. He is the type to not taint his hands in the Real World but won't hesitate to do it in the Metaverse. Yusuke heard his lover is placed in the hospital because of attempted suicide because of abuse within certain family members. When he heard that they tried to drown themselves in the lake within Inokashira Park, he will try to talk to the family members to see if they can reconcile. He is the type to actually think about it first before doing it, but while he thinks about his decision, he will visit his soulmate every day. Yusuke will try to make his lover comfortable even if they are not awake.

Goro

Out for blood. Really. Out for blood. When he finds out that his soulmate was attacked by a mugger late at night when they were coming home from work he will use his name as a detective and allow the case to fall through and find the person's name. Once he does he will not hesitate to go into the Metaverse and use it to give that mugger the one-two (mental shutdown). He was also for once home early to surprise them for a nice dinner but when time passed he had to go out and see if they can find them. When he got news from one of the bystanders about an attack and enter the area that he recognize the items dropped that it belongs to his lover. When he confirmed it with the police in the area he will quickly go to the hospital. He knew the dangers of them dating him considering he is a detective and popular and hated amongst the people. He blames himself considering how much hate they will get and the possible ransom for him to step down as a detective. Stress builds up but he will deal with it. He will visit every day after work and school. He may even work in the hospital until they wake up. He will also make sure his soulmate is comfortable awake or not.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for the listed ideas, especially people on Wattpad, AO3, and Quotev. I will try to get all of the request out as soon as possible. Now that it is out time for some fluff. A lot of people request about S/O is sick and what they will do. After the second most asked request is actually when the S/O gains their Persona. So expect those two updates in the near future.**


	19. Significant Other is Sick

**Sorry again for the whole two months of no updates. However, I did manage to post one up now.**

 **This is fluffy fluff fluff with their significant other being sick.**

 **I do not own the Persona series. ATLUS does.**

* * *

Minato/Makoto/Sakuya

Seeing how his significant other is in bed with tissues piling high near the trash can, he can't help but feel bad. They were planning a nice date but the weather had to take a rain check. It was a stormy day in Iwatodai and they got caught within it. He tried to keep his lover dry and warm but it was no use. They still got soaking wet. Lucky that he didn't get sick but his lover did, in which he curses for it. He of course wanted his significant other all healthy and well. Minato/Makoto/Saluya is willing to get sick instead of them. He could only sigh at the unfortunate event as he moves strands of hair out of their lover's face. They were sweating a little but he went to get a wet towel and wipe it off. He would then leave the towel on their forehead so it will cool them down from their fever as he goes to make some soup. Once done we would check his soulmate to see if they are awake. Good thing too because their drowsy look looks ready to fall asleep again. Minato would have to force them to take medicine and eat if they refuse. Once done he will take it to the sing and wash. As his lover starts to fall asleep again he won't hesitate to jump in with them even if he gets sick from it later on.

Junpei

Junpei, wasn't much help when it comes to helping others get better when they are sick. His idea of fun in the snow kind of backfired when they played snowball fight with no winter clothing. Although, despite the setback he will liven things up in the dorm/house even if his significant other is not in the mood. Movies to help pass the time as he makes sure he at least makes soup that is edible or maybe pre-package ramen. He will talk the day away and of course if there is anything his lover needs he will do it. Also being the type to cuddle with the other even if snot and mucous might be sprayed on his face. Sure he will get grossed out a bit but shakes it off knowing that as long as he keeps up giving them medicine, make sure they eat and rest it should be okay.

Akihiko

This is something he is not surprised about. He knew the consequences when playing in the rain. He didn't want to join in and let them play. Oh how they regret it now. He legitimately scold them for not listening to him in the first place. But he does know what to do in taking care of a person who is sick. Make sure they are cooled but warm, not too hot, eat, rest and take medicine. Akihiko also isn't much of a talker but he will just be the type to be there when he needs to be while he also does other things. He is a busy body but when he knows for sure he doesn't have anything he will stay by their side until he is called to do other things.

Shinjiro

Shinjiro is the type to also scold them but much more lightly if his lover is also a rain person. But nonetheless Shinjiro will take care of them one way or another. Expect the soup or any food cooked to be good though since he does like cooking. He will also make his lover drink their medicine if they are refusing to with just one glance. He is serious about it. Although, he is also the type to go out when they are resting and will be checking once in a while after he is done with his errands.

Ken

Ken will be the type to take care of his significant other but of course will need some help. Ken isn't as great but will have help from Shinjiro and maybe Akihiko to have a decent meal made. Seeing his lover getting sick because of the attempt to return home to from school. At the same time he will try to find ways for them to spend time for them even though they are stuck at home. Mostly watching movie, talking, and just cuddling even if he might get sick in the end.

Ryoji

This guys will be at his lover's beck and call as always. He will try to cook even if it may not be as great, he will try to serenade them, movie nights, some sort of comedy skit, cuddling, anything (even willing to even dress as a butler again). Of course he will feel bad because he was the one to drag them out in the rain to play with him. He had fun along with his significant other, but the aftermath isn't his favorite as he won't be able to do all the things they used to do when his lover is all healthy. However, he will make do. Plus if he is in the mood for cuddles he won't care if he gets sick. Kisses too even if sick.

Souji/Yu

Another back and forth person. He is the type to take care of his significant other, cooking staying by their side until they get better, reading books with them, movies, you name it (with a bit of scolding if his lover forgot to bring an umbrella). Sometimes Inaba can have weather that are unpredictable and that day it rained. Heavily. So when are walking home, it poured and had to run to the nearest shelter. Sadly that didn't help with them from being drenched. So, when the love of his life is sick, he should have checked the weather first and double check it again at the same time he will also try to liven the atmosphere from staying inside the house for a few days or so.

Yosuke

It's a bit of a disaster, especially in the cooking department. His cooking is not that great but it should be edible, especially if it is soup. One hopes. He knows the basics to take care of a person. The most he really could do is try to cook, make sure that his significant other's temperature doesn't rise, try to make them take their medicine and make sure that they rest. Since he also works at Junes with school on top of it and being part of the Investigation Team, he will mostly drop by to see if they are okay a little bit after school before he heads to work or going to the TV World. Of course when he doesn't have anything after school he tries to make sure that things are a bit lively even though his lover may not seem to be in the mood to do anything. He can't really blame anyone since the weather in Inaba can sometimes be unpredictable, but he just need to make sure that as long as they are well rested they should be up in not time.

Kanji

Kanji being the caring person he is despite the tough exterior he will take care of his lover. Cooking soup would be simple enough to him so that it is edible, and make sure that they rest, take medicine, and lastly make sure their temperature doesn't rise. He is the type to mostly go in and out of their significant other's room. On occasions he would stay in the room, make his little dolls, talking with them so they are not bored to death. He isn't always sure what else to do with them but maybe a small movie night with little cuddles so that the day is spent well.

Teddie

He will be like Ryoji. Really he would. He will do anything his lover asks. Ask him to dress as a butler for the day he will. Of course the food he may cook will be a bit questionable but will hopefully still be edible. Movie nights and cuddles galore. Also he wouldn't mind getting sick from his own lover even though it is questionable if a Shadow can get sick but it's a first time for everything for him, right? Make him dress as a girl; he is willing to do that too to have some sort of comedy. He will try to brighten their day either way from the stuffy confines of their room.

Akira/Joker/Ren

Akira/Joker/Ren will have a bounce back and forth. He will be caring and will do as much as he can to make sure the love of his life gets better quickly at the same time he blames himself a little. Normally, he would be well prepared when the rain comes, but the stress from being a Phantom Thief and school work along with making his rounds with the society got him dragging his foot that he forgot the umbrella. When they had to run back home and deal with the scolding of both Morgana and the Boss for forgetting an umbrella. He thought he was careless but will try to stay positive because he knows that his significant other will need him the most. Other times he might be a bit playful and to make the mood better from being stuck in the house for a few days also. Snatch a few kisses even if they are sick and if he gets himself sick too in the end.

Ryuji

Ryuji can't really do much besides in hoping to make a decent soup that is not poisonous, make sure that the medicine is taken and they rest. He is also the type to stay for a little bit before he has to leave for any Phantom Thieves business, but if there is none then he will stay and try to entertain himself if his lover is sleeping. If they are awake, then movies and cuddles (even if he gets sick from it, he won't care because he might be able to skip classes, but he won't be able to join the rest of Phantom Thieves which he won't like). Either way as long as he knows that his lover is okay he won't worry too much.

Yusuke

He will scold them for forgetting an umbrella when coming home from school. Trust me. He will. But at the same time he will take care of them even though he will have his eccentric moments to make sure the plate he cooks is presentable enough before serving. Also he will also be in his art studio and pop in once in a while to make sure that they are resting. He is the type to stay close by in case his soulmate needs anything from him. That is if they can get his attention from his art. Although, he will relent at some point and take care of what is needed, again in hopes it peeks his taste.

Goro

Goro with his soulmate will be hard for him to take care of since school and being a detective already takes his time. But no matter, he will make time. He will cook for them and make sure that they take their medicine. Of course he will be in the room, doing work to make sure that they are well rested. He is also the type to sit by their lover's bed and stroke their sleeping significant other's head so they know that he is there for them when needed. Plus to make sure that their fever doesn't increase. He will be the type to blame himself because he wasn't early enough to pick them up when the rain poured down after school. He got not only held up from his fans, but also the paparazzi and the police force. That led the love of his life go back home without and umbrella causing them to get sick. He curses even though he tries to politely decline their advances but they are persistent. Although, he cannot do much about it. What's done is done and he just hopes that they get better in the end.

* * *

 **I want to thank you all for the listed ideas, especially people on Wattpad, AO3, and Quotev. I will try to get all of the request out as soon as possible. Now that it is out I will do the significant other gains a persona since it was highly requested by a lot of people.**

 **Aside from the next chapter, OMG! PERSONA Q2 JAPANESE RELEASE IS THIS YEAR! I really do hope that they make the English version of it and I will totally get it.**

 **I swear, seeing the trailer was telling me P3, 4 and 5 will be in it. Though they seemed to be fighting with each other so maybe they will meet but will be seen as enemies. Maybe the game will be focusing on P5 characters that the P3 and 4 will be side. Plus the girl that is like Rei from PQ will probably have a big role in it. Possibly creating the cinema like palace if the game is focusing on P5 characters.**

 **It even showed the Fem MC at the end, so she came back. I was actually surprised because I swear that they were not going to bring her back, but Atlus surprised us again with that. So I am totally hyped for it. Sadly, I will have to wait for next year if it comes out in English. So, who is ready?! 'Cause I am?!**


End file.
